Just Friends
by goldpiece
Summary: Being intimate tests the friendship of Booth and Brennan.
1. Chapter 1

AN: Yes, this is M for a reason, and that reason is not violence. I hope you enjoy. I owe this entire chapter to Bella-mi-amore. I couldn't have written this without you. And thank you BonesDBchippie for all of the scar ideas. I hope y'all like this.

Booth stepped out of the shower after the long day on-site. The remains had been examined and packed, but it was so late getting back to Washington, he and his partner, Temperance Brennan stopped for the night at a motel. The shower felt good, he finally felt as though the dust and dirt from the day was off him. It had to have been worse for his partner though, she'd been the one dealing with the bones. He dried off and pulled on some sleep pants before leaving the bathroom.

Temperance looked up at Booth briefly before turning back to her notes. She lay across one of the beds, looking over the file on their case, making occasional notes. Booth walked over to the bed and flopped down next to her, picking up the remote for the television as he did so. Brennan frowned slightly before scooting over slightly to get more space.

"Bones, seriously, we're not working right now. I'm sure you can put that away for at least a little while."

"And do what? Watch television?"

"It couldn't hurt." Booth grabbed the file from her and closed it, placing it on the nightstand next to his wallet. Brennan turned to say something and noticed a scar on his lower back, just above the edge of his sleep pants.

"Booth, how did you get that?"

"Get what?" He turned back to her.

"That scar on your back."

"Oh, I was racing my brother on our bikes down a hill, and when I went around a corner, I went one way and the bike went the other. My back scraped across the ground." Booth turned his back to her, showing her a series of faint lines peppering his lower back.

"I have one of those."

"A scar?"

"Yeah." Brennan pulled the strap of her tank top from her shoulder, showing a light line running down onto her back. "Russ and I were climbing a tree, and I lost my grip on one of the branches. He caught me, but I got cut in the process."

"Ouch," Booth said as he ran a finger over the line. Brennan shuddered slightly under the touch. Booth moved away and parted his hair slightly.

"See this? When I was in Kosovo, I was walking through a hangar, and a beam fell out of nowhere and hit me on the head. Knocked me out cold."

"Things don't just fall out of nowhere," she said as she ran a hand over the scar.

"Well, everyone saw it fall, but no one saw where it came from." Brennan moved away from Booth and pulled up her left pant leg. There, on her knee was a slightly puckered spot.

"I was climbing on a mountain trail and slipped on a rock. I probably should have had stitches so it wouldn't have puckered like this." Booth sat up a little and looked at the small scar. He held onto the back of her knee and carefully touched the blemish.

"That had to hurt."

"Well, to an eight year old, yeah. I'm just amazed that I didn't chip the underlying bone."

"You're amazed now, right? Not then, I would hope."

"Yes now. I landed straight down on my knee, so I should have damaged it more than I did."

"Take a look at this one," Booth said before pulling up his own pants leg, revealing a jagged scar running up the back of his thighs. "Football injury in high school." Brennan ran her fingers over his calf, examining the contours of the old wound. Neither said a word for a moment as she moved her fingers along. Finally, Brennan looked up at him and pulled down the edge of her yoga pants revealing a small crescent shaped scar. Booth looked at her for a minute before reaching for the scar. He smoothed over the imperfection, caressing the skin around it with his thumb. Both kept their eyes locked on each other, only the sound of their breathing between them. A small hitch in Tempe's breath had Booth up off the bed in a second. He moved across the room quickly, the edge of his pants falling slightly onto his hips.

"Booth, are you okay?" Temperance looked at Booth, but her eyes fell onto a series of scars on his hip that she'd not seen before.

"Yeah, I just need to get something to drink, you know?" He gave a nervous smile to her and grabbed a bottle of water. He took a drink and set the bottle down before moving back to watch television. Brennan watched him walk back toward her, her gaze never leaving the scars on his hip. As he approached, she crawled across the bed and reached out to touch them. Her fingers danced over the lines, following them as they disappeared under his waistband. She pulled a little at the pants, uncovering more of the scars, which ran toward the back and inside of his thigh. Again, she pulled on the band of the pants, fascinated with the scars, not noticing that his backside and a lot of lower hip was exposed.

"Whoa, hey, Bones. What are you doing?" Booth tried to move away, but Brennan still had his waistband in her grip. She slapped his rear lightly, her eyes never leaving the trail of scars.

"Stop being such a baby. I'm a doctor; I'm not going to hurt you." She examined the patterning, wondering how he'd gotten them. It would have taken quite some time for them to heal, and most likely was very painful.

"I'm not worried about you hurting me. If you want to know about the scars, you could just ask, you know." Brennan opened her mouth to say something, but her cell phone rang. She looked once at Booth before moving away to grab her phone. Relieved, Booth pulled his waistband back up.

"Brennan," she said as she answered and rolled onto her stomach. Booth let out a sigh of relief that she had stopped trying to examine his legs. "Zack, have the remains gotten there already?" Booth looked at her feet as she raised one in the air. Along the soles were a series of very small circular wounds. Carefully, he reached forward and touched one of them. Each hole was about an inch and a half from the next. Booth frowned. They looked exactly like stun gun wounds.

"What are those?" Brennan looked over her shoulder at Booth as she listened to Zack. She glanced quickly at the soles of her feet, before locking gazes with him again.

"Taser wounds." She turned her attention back to the conversation. "No, Zack I wasn't suggesting that the dimpling on the bone was from…oh, okay. Double check the findings." Booth captured her foot and began to probe at the holes. He pressed gently but firmly onto the pads of her feet, gauging the depth of damage to the skin and muscle. Temperance closed her eyes, not stopping the small moan that escaped. Her eyes popped open when she realized what she'd done. "No, Zack, nothing's wrong. I've just got a pain on my foot." She kicked her foot free from Booth's grip, but he grabbed her other foot and continued with the same activity. "Yeah, I think I've got the massage thing covered. Look, Zack, why don't you finish with the preliminaries and I'll call in the morning, okay?" She hung up the phone and glared back at Booth. He looked back at her innocently as he continued to run his hands over her feet. She rolled her eyes when he gave her a self satisfied grin.

"Problem with your feet, Bones?"

"You could say that." She threw her phone onto the bedside table and spotted Booth's wallet. Curious, she picked it up and opened it.

"Why exactly do you have Taser burns on your feet?"

"Why don't you have any pictures in your wallet?" Brennan showed him the wallet, satisfied that the change in subject made him drop her foot.

"Bones, put down my wallet." He lunged at her to grab it, and she rolled away from him, springing to her feet.

"Well? Why don't you?" She pulled out his driver's license, examining the picture. It really didn't do him justice at all.

"After what Epps did, I thought it better that I not carry any pictures around. Will you put that back?" Booth stepped onto the bed, and as he did so, Brennan hopped off, moving to the other bed.

"Hmmm, what else do you have in here?"

"Bones…" there was warning in his tones. Brennan looked at Booth briefly as he followed her, snatching at the wallet whenever it came closer to him. She jumped off the bed again and ran across the room toward a desk in the corner.

"Booth, it you keep scrunching your face like that you're going to get wrinkles."

"Yeah well I'll take my chances. Give it back, now."

As Booth closed in, much like an animal on the prowl, Brennan flipped through the contents again. She came across something that caused her eyebrows to rise. She pulled the item out and looked at it.

"How long has this been in there?" She looked at the item again. These things come in different sizes…I knew about the colors. I wonder if they come in small too, she mused with a smile. Booth skidded to a halt just in front of her, eyeing the prize she'd found.

"Unless you're planning to use that, put it back now." He closed in, effectively trapping her between his arms. Brennan let her eyes flick downward for a moment before meeting Booth's intense gaze. She squirmed slightly, widening the distance between her legs as Booth settled into the space. Tempe slowly scooted forward until her body was nearly pressed into his.

"I don't exactly have the right equipment to use this myself," she said, her voice low. His eyes flick down to her lips, seeing a smirk resting there.

"Dr. Brennan, I'm well aware that you can't supply the necessary equipment," he answered, leaning in ever closer. The words were more of a caress than something she could hear. "…just like you know that I can." Seeley held her gaze, both of them holding the intensity. Without hesitation, Brennan moved forward and caught his lower lip with her teeth, sucking gently. With a growl, Booth grabbed her upper lip in a similar fashion, slowly changing it to a deep kiss. He touched his tongue to her lips, tracing them, tasting her. She opened her lips for him, meeting him with her own tongue, rubbing and circling, each battling for control of the kiss. His arms went around her waist and hers to his chest as she still held onto the condom. Finally it broke and they looked at each other.

"Bones, we shouldn't be opening a door we can't close."

"That door's been opened a long time, Booth. You just need to step through the doorway." She offered him a small smile as she placed the foil wrapped condom between his teeth and pulled off her tank top. Booth looked at her for a long moment before spitting the wrapper out onto the desk and pulling her in for another kiss. His hands slid down her back to the waistband of her pants as hers reached for his. They struggled out of the clothes; she wriggled to escape from them as his fell to the floor. He reached next to her to pick up the condom again, breaking the kiss long enough to tear open the wrapper with his teeth.

"You want me to put it on you?" Brennan asked, breathlessly.

"Nah, that's okay. I know how these things work." He grinned as he rolled the condom onto himself. Temperance offered him a little smirk.

"Ah, but can you do it without your hands?" She pulled him in for another kiss. Booth wrapped a hand on either side of her thighs, and picked her up from the desktop.

"How's about I let you do it next time?" With that, he thrust into her. Brennan threw back her head and made a loud, "unh" before tightening her legs around his waist. Booth made his way to the desk's chair, sitting down on it. Brennan let her legs fall to either side of the chair and began to rise and fall, at first matching Booth for each thrust he made. The sexy little noises she was making drove him crazy. He pushed her hair from her face as their rhythm increased, and looked at her. When their eyes met, they both smiled.

Seeley could feel himself getting close, and shut his eyes, concentrating on the sensations. Brennan paused before rising to his tip, where she paused again. Booth's eyes flew open and he looked at her just as she dropped down his length, letting down a breathy moan as she did so. He moved to thrust again, but found her rising up. As she reached his tip again, she leaned forward and captured his earlobe between her teeth.

"Damn you, woman. Stop teasing," he growled as she sunk back down. In an effort to gain control again, Booth tightened his grip on her hips, his knuckles going white. Temperance let out a rasping, sexy laugh, tipping her head back as she continued to play with the rhythm. Finally, Booth had enough. As she rose and sank again, Booth stood, eliciting a surprised a gasp from her. "One word, bed or wall."

"Wall," she moaned without hesitation. Holding to Brennan tight, her legs wrapped tightly around his waist, he moved to the wall, pinning her to it as he kissed her again. He thrust hard, and deep, the rising tone of her moaning driving him almost to a frenzy.

"Oh, god, Booth," she whispered, throwing her head backwards and biting her lip. She gripped into his back, her nails digging deeply as she held on. Seeley brought his lips to her neck, nipping and sucking on the skin as his pace quickened. He knew he was close, and could feel that Temperance was as well. Her moans and grunts increased in volume, as she pressed her hips into his, matching his rhythm.

Booth looked up, dazed as someone began to pound on the wall. He looked at Temperance, whose eyes were glazed and unfocused.

"Hey, keep it down in there," came a voice through the wall. Temperance slammed her head back into the wall as her body convulsed in pleasure. As her walls contracted around him, Seeley followed her ecstasy, listening to her frenzied cries. Slowly, they came down from the high, and Booth very gently set her to the ground, hoping her legs would support her weight. He kissed her one last time before pulling out and heading to the bathroom to clean up. Tempe took a few deep breaths before attempting to move, and stepped over to one bed, pulling back the covers and climbing in. As Booth emerged from the bathroom, she smiled and made room next to her.

He switched off the light and climbed in, wrapping his arms around her and shutting his eyes. Neither said anything as they began drifting to sleep. Finally, as Booth heard her breathing becoming that of the deep regularity of sleep, he smiled.

"Girls are nice," he whispered, kissing her hair. He laid his cheek onto her hair, smiling as he closed his eyes. Temperance sleepily opened hers and smiled softly.

"Boys are nice too." She closed her eyes and drifted into sleep, wrapped in his arms.


	2. Chapter 2

Booth woke in the morning to a pair of arms wrapped around his chest and gentle kisses being peppered across his shoulders and neck. A smile slipped onto his face as he rolled over to face Brennan. After last night, he'd been a little concerned about the reaction in the morning, but certainly not enough to bring it up.

"Good morning Booth, I was wondering when you'd wake up. I thought I'd have to take some drastic action." Brennan slid her hands down his back and rested them on his firm buttocks, drawing small circles into the taut flesh.

"If this is part of the drastic action, then I don't think I would have minded." He leaned forward and kissed her, flicking his tongue gently over her lips as he did so. She grinned at him before letting go and sitting up, the covers falling away from her frame. Booth looked at her, his gaze wandering over her breasts, watching as her nipples hardened in the coolness of the morning air.

"I've already called Zack, who confirmed that the dimpling in the vertebra did seem to be caused by a stun gun, so thank you so much for that suggestion. I told him we'd be heading out soon, and I don't want to break that little promise, so it's time we got up and showered."

"What time is it," Booth asked as he too sat up.

"Nine o'clock." Temperance climbed from the bed and stretched. She glanced over her shoulder as she stood. "Well, are you coming?"

"Coming?"

"The shower." She turned back around and continued on her path to the bathroom. Seeley was up in an instant to follow her. Brennan turned on the water, and as it heated, pulled Booth in with her. Water cascaded down over her body and hair, little rivulets tracing over her contours. Booth watched with fascination and felt himself stirring at the sight. Temperance looked down at him and arched an eyebrow when she noticed his interest. Booth placed a finger under her chin, raising her head to look at him. With his free hand, he picked up the soap and began to run it over her body.

"You really are structured well," Booth said as he washed over her body, lingering on her full breasts. Temperance closed her eyes, surrendering to the feel of his hands on her body. He pulled her toward him, wrapping his arms around her as he soaped up her back and behind. She raised her head slightly and kissed him, their tongues playing against one another. Brennan pressed her hips into his growing erection, eliciting a groan from him. When he broke the kiss, Booth set down the bar of soap and reached for the shampoo Temperance had brought with her. "Here, turn around." Tempe did as he asked and sighed happily as he massaged her scalp, working the shampoo into her hair. The Jasmine smell filled the stall and she inhaled deeply. She felt the water cascading back down her, washing the shampoo from her hair before Booth repeated the process with her conditioner. As the last bit of product washed from her hair, Brennan put her arms on Booth's and maneuvered him until he was under the spray of the showerhead.

"Your turn, I think," Brennan smiled. She turned Booth in her arm as she picked up the soap, lathering it between her hands. She starts on his back, circling her hands over his flesh and gently pressing in on points of his muscles to help relax him a little. She marvels about the broadness of his shoulders and firmness of his form. Temperance lathered over his trapezoids and deltoids, running her hands farther down his body and to his buttocks. She took her time there, kneading the flesh, before moving down one leg and back up the other one.

"Oh man, Bones," Booth murmured as she lathered up more soap. She reached around him, taking his testicles in her hand and gently massaging them. Booth groaned and placed his hands on the shower wall. His body was reacting fast to the attention. Temperance wrapped her hand around his shaft and began to stroke its length. Booth glanced over his shoulder at her and gave a shaky smile. "I thought you said we had to go soon."

"This won't take long," she replied before giving a small bite to his shoulder. She slipped her free hand behind his balls and massaged the spot there. Booth took a sharp inhale of breath before closing his eyes. He was reaching a climax point with amazing rapidity. He stiffened as he came; amazed that he'd gotten there so quickly. Temperance nipped at his shoulders again before moving away from him. As Brennan turned to leave the shower, Booth grabbed her arm and smiled at her.

"Now it's your turn." Brennan arched an eyebrow, about to answer him when 'She's got Legs' began to play in the other room.

"That's Angela. I've got to get that." She offered him a quick smile before grabbing a towel and heading into the other room. Booth watched her leave before letting out a deep breath. He grabbed a towel and wrapped it around his waist before following her into the other room. "What was the name? No, hold on. Let me get a pen." Brennan looked around for one, and then glanced at Booth, who handed it to her. She smiled in thanks before scribbling down the name. "Thanks Ange. We'll be heading out shortly. I'll see you then." Tempe shut her phone and turned to Booth. He was looking at her with a serious expression.

"Bones, I think we need to talk about…" he stopped when she placed to fingers to his lips.

"Shh, don't ruin this Booth. Anthropologically speaking, we did what any normal humans would do. We're attracted to each other and had to... oh how is it you say... test the waters. We had fun Booth. Leave it at that. Don't analyze it too much." Booth kissed her fingertips before moving her hand away.

"Fine. It is what it is. Now what do you say we get dressed and get back to DC."

"Sounds like a plan." Tempe winked at him before making her way to her suitcase. She opened it and pulled out a pair of black lacy panties. She dropped the towel and slipped into the garment. Booth couldn't take his eyes off of her. Her long legs going up to the round firmness of her buttocks, and into the slimness of her waist and smooth back. Temperance looked over her shoulder at Booth and smiled at him. "Booth, aren't you going to get dressed?"

"Dressed, right." He shook his head and followed suit.

XxXxX

"I'm just saying that if the injuries were caused by a stun gun, then the victim probably didn't see the attacker. It makes sense to me." Booth led Brennan into the medico-legal lab, his hand on her waist. Brennan looked over at him as they scanned onto the platform.

"There was damage to the distal phalanges, which shows the victim fought back."

"Dr. Brennan, I looked at those bone anomalies and I think you need to see this." Zack led Brennan over to the remains. Booth leaned back on the rails, watching her. Hodgins walked by with a report and paused just in front of Booth. The entomologist looked at Seeley and sniffed.

"Dude, you smell like a girl."

"What? I do not." Booth lifted his hand up to his nose and sniffed. Damn, he thought. Everyone's gonna know.

"You so do. You smell like jasmine." Hodgins shook his head and made his way over to his desk. Booth looked from the entomologist and over to Temperance. She was putting on her lab coat, her attention completely on the remains. He stepped up behind her and flicked a strand of hair from the neckline of her coat. Zack noticed the simple gesture, as did Hodgins.

"Hey Bones, I'm gonna go run the information on our victim, see what I can come up with."

"Okay, I'll call you with my findings." She smiled at him before turning back to the body. He turned from her and headed off the platform, passing by Angela, who was blowing her nose into a tissue.

"Booth, you're not getting out of dinner with us all tonight." The artist looked at him with a watery smile. She looked terrible from a nasty cold.

"Uh, sure. Wong Foo's."

"Absolutely. I could use something spicy to clear out my sinuses." She patted his arm before sneezing and making her way to her station. Booth looked once at her before leaving. Brennan turned briefly to watch him leave.

"Hey Ange, do you think something's up between them?" Hodgins whispered as he rose from his desk to make his way over to her.

"What are you talking about?" She looked at him, her head fuzzy from the cold.

"He smells like a girl, and I saw him pull Dr. Brennan's hair from her collar."

"I don't know, Jack. Could you please do me a favor and get me some tea? I really don't want to get up again."

"Yeah sure, but just watch her; see if you can spot any differences."

"Right, I'll do that." Hodgins gave a kiss to her forehead before heading off to do her bidding.

XxXxX

"So our victim, Joseph Sanchez was last seen with his brother-in-law. It seems they were arguing about his treatment of his wife the day he died. We might have a pretty open and shut case with this one," Booth said as he joined the squints at the restaurant that evening. He slid in next to Temperance, wrapping his arm around her shoulders.

"Always jumping to conclusions," Temperance said, bumping his side lightly. Hodgins saw the small movement and elbowed Angela to see if she had seen the movement. Her slightly glazed expression showed that she hadn't.

"And, he has a stun gun. I'm thinking that he needs to have a little visit paid to him." Booth ran a finger along the line of Tempe's ear. She grabbed his hand and moved it.

"Agent Booth, we still need a dna sample to compare to what we found on the remains," Zack said, taking a sip of his drink.

"I'll be going in for a search warrant tomorrow, so you'll get your evidence soon enough." He began caressing her ear again. She again moved his hand. Hodgins elbowed Angela again. She just glared at him.

"Will you stop that," Temperance hissed at Booth. He looked at her innocently before bringing her hand to her ear again. She grumbled and pushed him from the stall to make her way to the bathroom. Angela decided to join her. As the girls left, Hodgins looked at Booth.

"Dude, I know something happened between the two of you."

"I don't know what you're talking about," Booth hedged. The last thing he wanted was the squint squad to find out. Like Tempe said, they had their moment and both enjoyed it. There was no need to get anyone else involved.

"Yeah, well why else would you smell like Dr. Brennan?" The entomologist's blue eyes sparkled intensely.

"Because we shared a room and there's only so much soap choice." The two locked eyes for a long time before Hodgins backed down, muttering to himself.

"I look like crap. Why didn't anyone ever say anything?" Angela mused as she looked at her reflection.

"You have a cold, Ange. Of course you're not going to look your best."

"You know Hodgins thinks there's something going on with you and Booth." Temperance looked at her friend.

"I don't know why. There's nothing going on."

"See, that's what I'm thinking, because you would tell me if the two of you hooked up, right?"

"Angela, if Booth and I were ever to get involved romantically, I would tell you."

"You promise?"

"I promise."


	3. Chapter 3

Rain pounded down onto the SUV as Booth and Brennan drove down the mountain road. Thunder boomed in the distance drowning out the sound of the radio. Temperance shut the case file she'd been looking at and turned toward Booth.

"How long until we're back?"

"With this weather? Not until about eight." Temperance sighed and looked out the window. "What's the matter, hot date?"

"No, of course not. I'm just tired, that's all."

"Rebecca's going to be pissed. I'm supposed to get Parker at five."

"And you haven't called her?"

"Well, rain and winding roads aren't exactly conducive to using the phone."

"Do you want me to call her?"

"No, I don't want her to think, you know…"

"Booth, we're partners and she knows that. I doubt she'd think anything about it. I'm pretty sure she'll be more upset if she doesn't hear from you."

"Fine, she's number two on speed dial."

"If she's number two, who's number one?" Booth just gave her a look as he handed her his phone. She rolled her eyes and hit the button to make the call. As she waited for Rebecca to pick up, she and Booth saw a roadblock ahead. The FBI agent slowed the car to a stop as a policeman approached the car.

"What's going on here," Booth asked as he rolled down the window.

"Road's washed out ahead. You'll need to turn back around."

"Shit. Any way other than this road to get back to DC?"

"Nope. This is it. I'd suggest staying at the rest stop up the road."

"All right, thanks." Booth looked at Temperance, who was leaving a voice message.

"Rebecca, hi this is Booth's partner, Dr. Brennan. We're stuck out of town by bad weather, so Booth won't be able to pick up Parker. Please call him when you get this message." With that, she hung up the phone and handed it back to Booth. "I'm sorry you won't get to see Parker this evening."

"Thanks Bones," the FBI agent sighed before turning the vehicle around.

"What were you going to do?"

"I was going to take Parker camping."

"This will be similar then, right?" Brennan offered him a smile.

"Yeah, I'm sure we can find something to keep us busy." Temperance looked at Booth with one eyebrow raised.

"Booth, it's been two weeks. I really don't…"

"I wasn't talking about that. I mean I keep a few surprises in here for times like this."

"Is that even allowed?"

"Let's just say what Cullen doesn't know won't hurt him." Booth winked at Brennan as he continued up the road toward the rest stop. The stop was mostly empty, as the majority of people were smart enough to stay home in the nasty weather. Booth and Brennan pulled to a stop and just listened to the rain beating down on the vehicle.

"I suppose we're probably going to need something to eat," Brennan sighed.

"These places all have vending machines so we're gonna be stuck with junk."

"Well, I'm going to get some things from the machines," Brennan pulled some ones out of her purse and jumped out of the SUV. Booth watched her run across the stop, getting wet instantly. _She'll need to warm up when she gets back, _he thought as he climbed in the back to lower the seats.

Brennan stood under an awning and shook water off of her. She looked over the meager selection of snacks, trying to decide what to get when her phone rang.

"Brennan," she answered, not bothering to look at the caller id.

"Tempe, it's Russ."

"What do you want?"

"It's nice to speak to you as well, sis. Look, I want you to know that if you need us, you can reach us at this number."

"Why would I call you? You've walked out on me twice."

"Tempe…"

"No Russ. I don't want to hear it. You and dad obviously don't want me in your life, or you wouldn't have left again."

"It's for your own good. We want you to be safe."

"And your leaving was the only way?"

"Booth can take care of you. We only complicate your life. Look, you have my number. If you ever need anything…"

"Russ…"

"I have to go. Marco." When Temperance didn't respond, he sighed and hung up the line. Brennan looked at her phone and put it away.

"Polo."

Booth watched her run back across the lot, her arms filled with snacks and drinks. Booth opened the door for her, taking the stuff from her arms as she crawled, dripping back into the SUV.

"Bones, what took you so long?"

"Russ called."

"What?"

"He wanted me to know I could call him if I needed anything." Booth looked at her as she stripped from her soaked jacket. She seemed somewhat amused by that fact.

"You know, they are still your family."

"And a couple of criminals." She pulled off her wet jeans, trying to get more comfortable. Booth looked down at her long, slim legs for just a moment before returning his gaze to her face. "How did I manage to get out of that lifestyle? I mean, dad and mom were bank robbers, Russ is a thief. How come I'm not?"

"Your dad did tell you that you always seem to do better without him."

"See, I don't know why I told you that."

"Because you're my partner, that's why." Booth dug around behind the driver's side of the car until he found what he was looking for. When he found it, he held the item up with a triumphant smile.

"A DVD player? Honestly Booth, isn't that a little juvenile?"

"Not at all Bones, not at all. I have a fine selection of movies we can watch this evening."

"Oh really, like what?"

"Maybe something that might help you understand your family a little bit more. The Godfather."

"The Godfather is going to help me understand my dad? I don't see how." Booth set up the DVD player and popped in the movie. He lay down on his side and pulled Brennan down with him. She had her back to him and felt him put his arm around her waist.

"Your dad is an honest crook, you know that. Well, the Corleones are as well."

"Booth, he robbed banks. He killed people. How is that honest?"

"We talked about this before. He lives by a code of ethics. Yeah, he robbed banks, but he was honest back then and got out when things went bad. He did murder at least two people, but he did it to protect his kids. You can't tell me that you wouldn't go any lengths to save your own kids."

"Since I'm not planning to have any, that's not a valid question to ask."

"Okay, fine. Let's say that someone you care deeply about was kidnapped or threatened. You can't tell me that you wouldn't do whatever it takes to get them back." Brennan turned her head to look at him, contemplating his statement. Booth had done exactly that on several occasions, and she herself had killed someone to save him. "Una mano non lava l'altra senza un motivo." Brennan looked at Booth, clearly impressed.

"A hand does not wash the other without a reason. In other words, blood is thicker than water."

"Exactly Bones. See, Don Corleone knows what he's talking about."

"That wasn't in the movie."

"Okay, first off, I'm impressed that you know it wasn't in the film, and second, you're right. It was in the book."

"You read the book? When? You never read."

"Well, when you're laid up in the hospital, there's only so much television you can watch."

"That coming from a man who loves his television."

"Look, all I'm trying to say is that when it comes down to it, you'd do whatever it took to protect your loved ones, so in that respect, you're not much different from your father."

"Whatever you say, Booth." Temperance shook her head and turned her attention back to the movie. She placed one arm over Booth's and began to draw small circles on his skin. The FBI agent shivered slightly and grabbed a blanket he'd had for the camping trip and threw it over them. The time passed quietly, both of them watching the film in silence. The only thing interrupting the peace was a brief call from Rebecca and the sound of the pouring rain outside.

"I don't understand that line," Brennan said an hour into the film. Booth was so content with the moment, it took him a moment to register that she had said something.

"I'm sorry, what?"

"In Sicily, a woman is more dangerous than a shotgun. I don't understand what that means." Booth grinned at her and pulled her a little closer to him.

I don't know, you're pretty dangerous." Brennan frowned and turned a little bit to look at him. As she did so, her bottom pressed back into his hips.

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"Think about it. A beautiful woman can hold a man's interest and if she's smart, she holds the power. She'll have the man eating out of her hands and doing her bidding without him being aware of it. A gun on the other hand can only get you so far."

"So what you're saying is that if I can hold your interest, I can get you to do what I want?" There was a tone to her voice that Booth didn't like. She was going somewhere with that line of thought, but he wasn't sure where.

"Maybe."

"And how would I get your interest?"

"Bones…" Booth didn't get to finish his sentence as he felt her lips on his. His arm around her waist tightened, and his hand gripped her side. When the kiss broke, the two looked at each other.

"I know you want to give me a gun, Booth." She grinned at him as he rolled his eyes.

"Leave the gun. Take the cannoli." Brennan giggled before reaching behind her hips and placing a hand over his manhood.

"There are plenty of things I could do to your cannoli," she said as began to massage him through his pants.

"Mmmm, you're getting good Bones. A little sex joke. Nice."

"I can do better than that." Booth nipped at her shoulder and earlobe, offering little kisses to her skin as he snaked a hand down her waist and toward her lace panties. Tempe placed her free hand over his and guided him to her sensitive spots. To Booth, it was an incredibly erotic thing for her to do as she showed him where to apply pressure and how fast to stroke her clitoris. He hardened under her touch, and under the sounds of her gentle moans.

He used his other hand to caress her skin, slipping his hand underneath her damp tank top. He finally reached her breasts, and rubbed his thumb across her nipple through the material of her bra. As she moaned, she arched her back, guiding her breast into his hand. Booth left the nipple alone as he traced the skin along the material, until he reached the front clasp of her bra. Temperance let out a surprised gasp as he unsnapped it and moved the material out of the way.

"Nice," he murmured as he massaged her warm flesh. Brennan had enough of touching him through his pants. With both hands, she felt for the button on his pants and popped it open. Next followed his zipper. Booth let go of her long enough to push down his pants and boxers, freeing his erection from the tight confines of his clothes. Brennan pushed her own underwear down to give Booth better access to touch her.

"Booth, please," she murmured as he began to stroke her sensitive spot again.

"Please what," he whispered harshly. She could feel the hotness of his breath on her neck and shoulder.

"I want to feel you inside me," she responded, a rasp coming to her voice. Nudging her slightly to get in a better position, he obliged as he eased into her. She closed her eyes and pressed her hips back toward him as he slowly began to thrust, his hand keeping the rhythm. Temperance reached up and began to draw circles along her breasts, occasionally pulling on the nipple as the speed increased. She could feel herself building to a climax, her leg muscles and abdominals tensing in anticipation. As the sensations tipped her over the edge, she cried out, clenching tightly around Booth. Feeling her tighten around him drove him to the edge and he followed her a moment later.

They lay there in each other's arms for a long moment as the waves rolled through Temperance. As her body calmed, Booth leaned forward and kissed her lingeringly. She reached up and ran a hand through his hair before snuggling back toward him. He slowly pulled out of her and wrapped his arms around her, kissing the back of her neck. They lay together that way, listening to the rain and movie as sleep claimed them.


	4. Chapter 4

AN: Here's the next chapter. From this point on, I'll be following and deviating from the canon established on the show. This chapter takes place just prior to Girl in the 'Gator. I'll let you know where in the storyline we are at each chapter from here on out. With that, please enjoy. If you need to see the episode still, go to fox(dot)com(slash)bones. There's a link to get it on demand.

"So Jack invited me for a weekend away. He wants to go to Montreal," Angela said as she took a sip of wine. Temperance leaned back and looked at her friend, her own glass of wine in hand.

"And you're having a hard time with that? Ange, I've never known you to be unsure of anything."

"Unless it comes to Jack. I don't know what to do. That's a big jump."

"It's just a weekend."

"It's stage four! I don't know if I'm ready for stage four." Angela looked desperately at her friend.

"Ange, you know I'm not very good at this."

"Please Bren." Brennan opened her mouth to speak, and then closed it. Where was Booth when she needed him? There was a knock at the door. Temperance stood to answer the door, and looked back at Angela as she began to answer.

"I guess I could understand your reticence if you were say occasionally sleeping together," she said as she pulled open the door. She stepped back in surprise when Booth leaned in toward her. When he spotted Angela, he immediately straightened up. The artist was staring down at her wine, swirling it gently in the glass.

"Angela, I didn't know you were here." Booth gave Temperance a look of apology before following her into the apartment. Angela looked up from the wine glass and smiled at Booth.

"What are you doing here, G-man?"

"I thought I'd come over and try to talk Bones into going to a movie this evening."

"Good luck with that. She won't even see one if she's dating someone. Booth, let me ask you; should I go away for the weekend with Hodgins?"

"Do you want to?"

"I don't know. I mean, it's a huge step…"

"Angela, he's not asking you to move in with him. Go away with him. Let him pamper you, you know?" The artist looked back at her wine again, swirling it as she thought.

"Maybe you're right Booth. It's not like I am moving in with him or anything. Thanks." She smiled brightly and moved across the room to the window as she pulled out her cell phone to call Hodgins. Temperance sat next to Booth on the couch and picked up her glass of wine. As she was bringing it to her lips, Booth turned to her, accidentally bumping her arm. Wine spilled from the glass and onto her shirt.

"Damn it," she muttered before pulling the shirt off. Booth's eyes grew large in surprise and he immediately moved a little farther away from her, motioning with his head to Angela. Brennan's eyes widened and she turned to look at her friend. The artist was at the window, tracing patterns on the ledge as she talked to Hodgins. Temperance stood hurriedly and bolted for her room, her shirt in hand. Angela finished her call and turned around, surprised to find her best friend was not there.

"Where's Bren?"

"Oh, she spilled some wine on her shirt." Booth glanced toward the bedroom door, letting out a sigh that Angela apparently had seen nothing. Brennan came out of the room, her brow wrinkling as she noticed two sets of eyes on her.

"What?"

"Nothing. Sweetie, I'm gonna go. Jack wants me to join him for dinner."

"You have everything worked out then?" Brennan asked, keeping a respectable distance from Booth.

"Yeah. I think I was worrying needlessly. I'll see you tomorrow at work?"

"Of course." Brennan smiled and showed Angela from the apartment. Once the door was shut behind the artist, Tempe looked at Booth. "We need to talk about this."

"I know. That's why I came over."

"What is it you want out of this, Booth?" Temperance sat on the couch, facing the agent as he also sat.

"I never expected to sleep with you. I mean, I don't know how all of this happened between the two of us."

"We both needed that release, and yes, it was good. I think we're getting a little too comfortable with each other."

"Gee, you think? I can't believe you did that, Bones. What if Angela had seen you?"

"She didn't. Do you want a full relationship? Do you want to try that route, or should we just look at this like a great couple of nights and be done with it?"

"I don't know."

"Booth, I suggest you go home and think about this. We can meet for breakfast at the diner and discuss it then, okay?"

"Uh, yeah, sure."

"All right. I'll see you tomorrow then." The two looked at each other for a long moment before Booth sighed and stood up to leave. He ran a hand through his hair and turned from his partner, leaving the apartment. Temperance looked at the door for a long time then put her hands in her hair. This relationship was starting to get a little too complicated.

The next day, Brennan sat across from Booth at the Royal Diner as she sipped at a cup of coffee. Booth worked on a plate of eggs and bacon, neither saying a word. Finally Tempe couldn't take the silence between them any longer.

"Did you think about it last night?" Booth looked up at her, a piece of egg dangling from his fork, midway to his mouth. Slowly he set the bite down and took a gulp of milk.

"Yes, I did. I think it's best if we return to our old relationship."

"Is this all part of your belief that people in your line of work can't have relationships?"

"Yes and no." He sighed and ran a hand through his hair. "What I mean is, we work together and that could, you know… complicate things."

"Okay."

"What I mean is…"

"Booth, it's okay, I understand."

"You do?"

"Yes."

"And you're not mad?"

"No. We weren't in any kind of a committed relationship, therefore there's nothing to be upset about," Brennan said before taking another sip of her coffee. Booth just looked at her, his breakfast forgotten. _Is that how she thought of our time together? It was just something purely recreational?_ He took a deep breath, wanting nothing more than to leave and get some air.

"Are you done yet?" Brennan looked at him, noting his sharp tone.

"Yeah, sure we can go."

"Good." Booth threw some money on the table and stood to leave. Brennan followed, and as they reached the door to the diner, his phone rang. Grabbing the door with one hand, and the door with the other, he answered the call. "Booth."

"Agent Booth, we've got a case and need you to fly out today."

"Where?"

"Florida."


	5. Chapter 5

"Brennan."

"How's the Florida swamps, Bones?" Booth lay reclined on his couch, flipping idly through the television stations, trying to find something to watch.

"Fine. Why do you help?"

"Excuse me?"

"When we recover remains, why do you help?"

"What do you mean why do I help? I help because you're my partner."

"Huh."

"Why did you want to know?"

"No reason. Have you had the chance to talk with that psychiatrist yet?"

"I meet with him in the morning. I'll be back with you soon, Bones."

"I'm sure you will, Booth. I'll talk to you later, okay?"

"Yeah, sure." He held onto the phone for a moment before finally shutting his phone. He certainly didn't enjoy sitting around doing nothing while his partner, his Bones worked with another agent. With a sigh, he set the phone down on his coffee table. It wouldn't be long, and then they'd go back to where they were, no harm done. He closed his eyes, running a hand down his face. That's right, not too much longer now.

XxXxX

"So are you going to go out with him," asked Angela as she stood next to Brennan on the platform. Though the alligator had been cool, the artist was glad that the case was over. Her faux pas with the victim's father had shaken her quite a bit and she was looking forward to a return to normalcy.

"Yes. I have a date with him in two days, once the paperwork on the case is finished up."

"Nice. What are the two of you going to be doing on this date?"

"Just dinner."

"And does Booth know about this yet?"

"I didn't see any reason to tell him. Who I see is none of his concern."

"If you say so." Angela brought a hand to her abdomen and groaned. "You know, I'll be really glad when these cramps go away. At times I wonder if guys have it better than we do."

"Cramps?" Brennan wrinkled her brow. Angela just looked at her friend. "Yeah, you know, because Aunt Flo is visiting."

"Bones, hey Bones," Booth practically skipped into the lab, waving a paper over his head. Brennan looked at him briefly before looking down in thought. She always cycled just before Angela did. "Well I'm glad to see you too."

"So Booth, all clear for combat?" Angela asked.

"Absolutely. So, you want to help me celebrate or what?" He looked from the artist to his partner expectantly.

"I can't." Brennan looked up with an almost panicked expression. "I have to go."

"Sweetie, what's wrong?"

"I'm late." Brennan rushed off the platform for her office.

"Late, late for what?" Booth asked, confused. He looked at Angela, hoping she knew what the forensic anthropologist was talking about.

"Oh my God," Angela gasped as her friend rushed from her office and out of the Jeffersonian. "Booth, I've got to go." She stepped past the FBI agent and followed her friend out of the building. With a shrug, he followed the two women out. He'd find out in a little bit what the big rush was, although it wasn't like Brennan to forget an appointment. But Angela's reaction was more worrisome. What could Temperance be late for that would cause such…

"Shit."

XxXxX

Temperance looked down at the test and was having trouble breathing. This couldn't be happening to her, especially with the direction her life was currently moving. She heard a knock at the door just before the sound of a key in the lock. Brennan knew it was Angela, and she welcomed the presence of her best friend.

"Sweetie?"

"I'm in here, Ange." Temperance sat back against the wall of her bathroom, willing the rising bile down. There had to be a different explanation for the fact that she'd skipped her cycle. There had to.

"How are you doing, Bren," the artist asked as she sat down next to Temperance. The forensic anthropologist handed over the test without saying a word to her best friend. Angela looked down at the stick and carefully set it down. She reached over and pulled her friend into a hug.

"What am I going to do? This can't be happening."

"You can't tell from one test. Have you taken any others?"

"No." Angela pulled away from her friend slightly and reached for a plastic bag.

"Here. This is a different brand. Why don't you try this one, and we'll go from there, okay?"

"Okay." Temperance pulled herself up from the floor and wiped at the gathering tears in her eyes. Angela got up and gave her friend another quick hug.

"I'm going to make some tea, something soothing." Brennan nodded at her as the artist left the bathroom. Angela shook her head, wondering who the father could be. Temperance generally told her when she was seeing someone, but she hadn't said anything. There was a knock at the door, puzzling the artist. She went to the door and opened it.

"Angela, where is she," Booth asked as he stepped in past her.

"Booth, this probably isn't the time…" Angela stopped when she noticed the look of panic on his face. "Oh, it's you, isn't it?"

"I don't…where is she?"

"In the bathroom. Booth, you might not want to go in there right now."

"Was she…is she…"

"Well, the test she took was positive." Booth paled and made his way to the couch. He slowly put his head in his hand and took a deep breath. "But you can't tell from one test. She's going to take another one. Um, when did you two, you know."

"Three weeks ago. Angela, what are we going to do? This can't be happening."

"I think that's for you and Bren to discuss." She patted the agent on the arm and made her way into the kitchen for some tea. Booth sighed, his head never leaving the cradle of his hands. He heard footsteps down the hall and looked up as Temperance came into the room. Their eyes met and neither moved for a long time.

"So, are you…"

"I've made an appointment for tomorrow." Booth nodded, but couldn't get himself up off the couch. Angela came out of the kitchen with a cup of chamomile tea for Temperance, patted her friend on the arm and headed for the door.

"Sweetie, call me if you need something. I'm going to leave you two alone to talk."

"Thanks Ange." Brennan offered her friend a brief smile as the artist left. When the door clicked shut, she looked over at Booth, neither saying a word. Silently, Brennan moved to a chair and sat down. "I'm surprised about something." Booth sat up straighter and looked confused.

"What are you talking about?"

"Your reaction to all of this it's surprising."

"I might be a father again and my reaction is a surprise?"

"Yes. I've always assumed that you would want more children," Brennan shrugged. Booth looked at her, almost incredulous.

"Not right now I don't. If I were in a relationship, and hopefully married, then yes. But now, after what happened with Epps…I'm in no position to want kids. God, I can't even imagine what would have happened if he'd hurt Parker. I don't want anything to happen to him."

"What if I am pregnant Booth? Are you saying that you wouldn't want that child?"

"Temperance, if you are, you know, then I'll be there in whatever role you want me to be in."

"I don't want kids, Booth. I don't want this at all."

"You never said why. I mean, you've said that with the death and crime that we see, you couldn't imagine bringing a life into that kind of atmosphere, but there has to be more to it than that."

"How is it that you can go to work everyday and not wonder if it's going to be your last day alive? If you were to die, Parker would be without a father."

"Temperance, thinking that way is self destructive. Yes, I have a high risk job, but what kind of life would I have if I always thought about losing my life? The way I see it, should I die in the line of duty, Parker will know that what I did in life was good. You know, I was one of the good guys. I'll see him again in heaven. I'll be able to look out for him, even if he can't see me."

"It's a fairy tale, Booth."

"It's faith, Bones." The two looked at each other, and Brennan took a sip of her tea to give her some time to think about what he said.

"I don't know if I can believe that, I don't think I can have faith."

"Faith is believing in something when common sense tells you not to."

"I can't do that, Booth."

"I have faith in you. You'll come around one day," Booth smiled. Temperance offered him a small smile in return.

"The appointment is at nine in the morning. It's the earliest time I could get. I want you to go with me."

"Of course."

XxXxX

Tempe's stomach was in her throat as she sat in the waiting room with Booth at her side. Both had dark circles under their eyes from a lack of sleep, and neither could bring themselves to talk. The second test from the day before had turned up negative, but it didn't relieve any of the anxiety.

"Dr. Brennan, we can see you now," the receptionist said, holding a door open for the pair. "Just go to the first room on the right." The forensic anthropologist nodded and the pair went to the indicated room. After a couple of minutes, a pleasant looking woman with medium brown hair came in, her nametag reading 'Dr. Boyd'.

"Well Dr. Brennan, what can I do for you today?"

"I took two home pregnancy tests and got different results from them."

"Okay, then let's see if we can't give you a confirmation of results." Dr. Boyd went to a cabinet and pulled out a sample cup. "Go ahead to the rest room. We'll need to have a urine sample." Brennan nodded and left the room, returning a few minutes later. Dr. Boyd smiled at her and left the room. Brennan sat down and looked at Booth. He could see the nervousness and slight fear in her eyes. He reached over and took her hand, squeezing it reassuringly.

"Everything will be okay, Bones."

"I don't know how you can be so confident, Booth."

"Oh, believe me; I'm not confident right now. I'm scared as hell, but no matter what we'll get through this together."

"Thank you."

"For what?"

"For always being there when I need someone. It means a lot."

"I'll always be there for you, always." He squeezed her hand again and let go when the doctor came back in.

"Well, the results are negative for pregnancy. If your period is late, it could be from any number of things including stress. If it doesn't start soon, come back and we'll take a look for any other medical problems." The doctor watched as the two people in the room sagged with relief.

"Thank you, doctor," Temperance said as she and Booth stood up. They shook the doctor's hand and left the office.

"Well, Bones, what do you say to a big breakfast at the diner."

"You know, that sounds like a great idea, Booth." Tempe bumped his shoulder with her own as they walked to the vehicle. Booth glanced over at his partner and smiled. It was for the best that they remained just friends. He wouldn't want to lose her for anything or anyone.


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: Inspiration from this chapter came from a conversation with Wolfy, and thanks to Bella-mi-amore for looking it over for me. Mad props girls. With that, I hope you all enjoy.

"…so I said to him, 'I don't care what you say, I'm not doing it'. God my boss is so obnoxious. I don't even know why I still work for him; you know what I'm saying?" The blonde sighed and took a sip of the wine in her glass. Booth looked at her, opening his mouth to respond, but didn't get a chance to say anything as she began talking again.

"Anyway, I should probably just leave and get it over with, you know? My church needs someone to handle their finances, so I might do that. I'm a Seventh Day Adventist," she said, putting one of her hands over his, "I go to church every Sunday, and I think it's really important, you know? And I also go to Bible studies on Wednesdays. Hey maybe you could go to one of them with me." Booth opened his mouth to decline, but again, she continued on as if she was on stage and this was a monologue. "Ugh, I have such a headache. And it's one of those pounding ones, you know? The kind that don't let you move your head or they start to pound even worse, you know what I mean?"

"Would you like more wine," a waitress came over carrying a bottle. Booth nodded and handed over his glass, hoping the beverage would help take his mind off of the chattering young lady across from him. He still didn't know why he agreed to go on a date with her in the first place. It probably had to do with the fact that his partner, Dr. Temperance Brennan was currently seeing an associate of his. Booth took a large swallow of the wine as she continued in her never ending soliloquy about her life. He glanced at his watch. If she'd stop long enough for him to get a word in edgewise, he could end this horrible date. _I'm going to kill my cousin for setting this up._

"…and I told my brother to stuff it, you know? I mean come on; I'm not just here on earth so he can keep borrowing money from me. If he weren't bad enough, my loser of a dad called me the other day. Like he really expects me to talk to him after he told me that I had horrible taste in men. I mean, what's up with that? Maybe I should have you meet him. That'd show him, huh?" Booth tried desperately to follow her ever-changing stream of consciousness. He found instead that his mind was wandering back to his partner and her new boyfriend. Seeley knew it was his fault that they weren't currently together. There was no reason for her to stay out of the market if he wasn't willing to commit to a relationship. Why though did she have to choose Tim Sullivan? He liked the agent, he really did, but he was too perceptive for his own good. Obviously Bones hadn't told him about their little tryst, but Tim still managed to pick up that Booth was interested in Brennan.

"I finally got the tickets to travel to Argentina. I'm planning to visit Buenos Aires. Have you ever been there, Seeley?"

"Actually…"

"I've heard it's beautiful, but I really would like to go to Costa Rica. Love the parrots there." Seeley snorted. He thought back to a conversation with Brennan they'd had over a year ago. A frown graced his face and he took a sip of wine to hide the expression from his date. That had been Temperance's first encounter with Howard Epps. _Damn the serial killer for developing an unhealthy interest in her._ Many of his current problems stemmed from that man, his resistance to being in a relationship with Brennan, his fear of having more children, although it was an inevitability that he'd end up with no kids if he stuck with Brennan. She didn't want any. _I wonder how she'd handle Parker if we were dating._ He quickly cleared that thought. They wouldn't be dating thanks to his reluctance.

"And I found a great color for my toes that I think really brings out the shape of my feet." The girl swung her leg up from under the table, and showed off the purple on her toes. "Don't you think they look nice?" Booth stared at her foot, mortified. Did she just do that? God help him, but this date needed to end and end quickly. He opened his mouth to speak, but again, she plowed on without waiting for a response. "Oh man, I've got a run in my hose. Look at that. I can't believe this." She ran her hand up her thigh, and Booth couldn't help but notice she wasn't wearing any hose. He closed his eyes and pinched the bridge of his nose. If this woman was trying to seduce him, she was doing a piss poor job of it. _I wonder if Bones is out tonight. Ugh, no, she's probably staying in with Sully._ Booth shook off the thought. He'd call when he got out of here. Hopefully she was free and he could see a sane person after this travesty of a dinner.

"When B told me he'd found the perfect guy for me, I kind of scoffed at him. I mean, what is he, E-harmony?" She began to laugh at her joke.

"B?"

"Yeah, your cousin, Sebastian. Then he showed me your picture, and I knew he was telling the truth. I think this is going extremely well, don't you?"

"I…"

"Because I have to tell you, I've been trying to find the prince charming to my Cinderella. A princess needs that knight in shining armor, right? She needs someone to save her from the world, you know like moisturizer."

"What?"

"Well, moisturizer saves your skin from sun and element damage, and a knight saves the damsel in distress. Heehee, cute huh? I thought that up all on my own." She laughed. With her blond hair and blue eyes, he expected the laugh to be somewhat akin to tinkling china, like Rebecca or Tessa, instead the braying sound issuing from her mouth just grated on his nerves. Why couldn't it sound more like Bones' smoky laugh? God, the sound could turn him on so fast, and it always took a huge effort to control his reaction to her.

"Will there be anything else tonight?" The waitress was back, and like a guardian angel, she had the bill in her hand.

"No, I think that's it, thanks." Booth handed over a credit card so he could get out of the restaurant as soon as possible. He never should have accepted the date, didn't know what he was thinking. The only person he truly wanted now, he couldn't have. _Well, at least I know she has a thing for FBI agents. No, wait, she has a thing for FBI agents that know a thing or two about science._ That thought made him groan. Angela had told him that Sully used his knowledge of the human skeletal system to impress Brennan. It wasn't fair. He didn't really have a chance. Brennan only dated science people. She didn't see people who didn't know the difference between a phalange and a metacarpal. _Great, I've been around that lab too long._

"And Nana Susie said that I could come visit her anytime, so I think I'm gonna swing up to Muncie and see her before I go to Buenos Aires."

"Sounds like a plan," Seeley muttered, smiling at the waitress as she came back for his signature. Booth quickly signed the bill and stood up. His date looked at him in surprise.

"Where are you going?" 

"Oh, I've got an early start tomorrow, so I have to go. It was an interesting dinner."

"Yeah, sure. Are we going to do this again sometime?" She looked hopeful. Booth sighed, not wanting to completely hurt her feelings.

"I'll be on a long assignment, so we'll see what happens when I get back." He offered her a smile that didn't extend to his eyes, but it seemed to appease her anyway. Booth waved over his shoulder as he left and pulled out his cell phone. After dialing a number, he waited. If she picked up, she was at home alone. If she didn't…well it was a thought he didn't want to indulge in.

"Brennan."

"Hey, you free for a few hours?"

"Booth?"

"None other."

"Um, yeah I was going to work on my novel tonight, but I guess I could put it off. What's up?"

"I just needed to see a friendly face, that's all."

"Well, I'll see you when you get here then."

"Okay. See you." With a smile, Booth snapped shut his phone. Finally a sane person at the end of a crazy day. In all honesty, the date probably wouldn't have been bad if he could have gotten a word in himself, but that girl was only interested in one thing, and it certainly wasn't him.

Twenty minutes later, Booth found himself outside of Temperance's apartment. He adjusted his tie, a beautiful purple silk creation that stood in nice contrast to the lavender of his shirt. Since Gordon, Gordon had allowed him back in his funky socks and ties, he'd been a happy person, though obviously it didn't bring him the attention he wanted. His first day back into them, Temperance told him she had slept with Sully. Not the reaction he'd been hoping for. With a shrug, he knocked on her door.

"Booth, I didn't think you'd be here so soon," Brennan said as she answered her door. She moved aside to allow him in to her apartment.

"I'm so glad to see you, Bones, you have no idea."

"Your date went that badly huh?" As Booth plopped down on the couch to make himself comfortable, Brennan went to the kitchen and pulled two beers from the fridge.

"You have no idea."

"Well, why don't you tell me about it," she said, sitting next to him and handing him a beer. Booth looked at the bottle and smiled. This was what he needed, to spend the remainder of the evening with someone who was genuinely interested in him. Too bad that interest didn't extend to other aspects. With a shrug, he brushed the thought aside. He took a sip of his beer and launched into the tale.

"Everything started when I got a call from my cousin…"


	7. Chapter 7

"So why are we here again," Booth asked Sully as they arrived at the marina. He really didn't want to be here, but he found himself dragged down by Sully with no information as to why they were going in the first place.

"I wanted to show you my latest purchase." Sully led him to a boat, stopping in front of it to admire it.

"You bought a boat."

"Yeah, you know I was thinking about starting a tour service down to Jamaica. You know, to get away from all the death and such."

You honestly are thinking about doing that?"

"After I sail around the world, yeah."

"Sail around the world, why?"

"Why not? See that's your problem Booth, you need to get away for a while, go on a vacation. It'll help you to relax, and then you probably wouldn't have to be in therapy."

"I know how to relax just fine thanks. And aren't you putting your relationship with Bones on hold by leaving for so long?"

"Well, she's taking a week off to do some local sailing with me, and I'm going to ask her to join me." Booth stopped in his tracks. Sully wanted to spend a year on a boat with Bones?

"She won't agree. She loves her job and working cases, and…"

"And you're interested in her so you don't want to accept that she might want to go with me."

"Of course I don't want her to go. She's my partner."

"She works with you on cases, but she does have a life outside of work you know."

"Obviously. She's seeing you isn't she?" Booth sighed and looked back at the boat. How could she be taking a vacation with him? They'd only been dating for a little over a month.

"Are you just in a bad mood today or what?"

"No, it's just…You know what, good for the two of you. I'm sure she deserves the time off. Are we done here, because I've still got some work to finish up."

"Yeah, sure, we're done. So, do you think she'll be impressed?"

"Sully, if you know her as well as you think you do, then you'll know that material things don't impress her. Actions speak louder than words." Booth shook his head and walked away, heading back for Sully's car. The man thought he knew Brennan, but he really didn't. Sully followed closely behind, shaking his head at his friend's behavior. _If he would just admit he's interested in her, it would be easier for everyone._

XxXxX

Booth walked into Wong Foo's just wanting a drink to take his mind off of the information he gained from Sully. He didn't want her to go with him. He wanted her to stay in DC. She was his partner, damnit. She was his Bones.

"Booth, you look deep in thought." Booth turned to look at the person who spoke and offered a weak smile to Angela as the artist sat down next to him.

"Yeah, I have a lot on my mind right now."

"Looks that way. Care to talk about it."

"Not really."

"You'll feel better."

"How can she be going on vacation with him? He doesn't even know her that well."

"According to Bren, Sully knows her quite a bit about her."

"Does he know that she likes to put together puzzles to relax, or that she enjoys reading books like 'The History of Jazz', or that when she thinks about her mother, she reaches for the small silver dolphin she carries in her pocket?"

"Booth, I know you two had a short fling, but why didn't you pursue it?"

"I don't know. I didn't want to lose her."

"But isn't that what's happened? It has to hurt knowing that she's with a friend of yours."

"Angela, what hurts the most is that I feel like I'm losing her. She doesn't come to me anymore when she's hurting. She has Sully. What good am I to her?"

"First of all, welcome to my world. I was a little hurt when you sort of took over as best friend."

"I didn't mean…"

"I know you don't. The biggest difference in our situation is that I'm not romantically interested in her."

"Why does every one think I'm interested in Bones?"

"Booth, it's obvious. Don't think I didn't see how upset you were when they made up in her office."

"When did she start kissing people at work? She's always been standoffish about that."

"Not really. When she was seeing David…"

"Yeah, okay. Don't remind me of him."

"I know you're not looking for advice, but I'm going to give you some anyway. Tell her how you feel about her. She deserves to know the truth."

"If I tell her now, then she'll think I'm trying to play interference in her relationship. I can't do that to her."

"And you think you can live with that decision?"

"I only want her to be happy, Angela. That's all. She deserves someone good, and I honestly have nothing bad to say about Sully." He sighed and ran a hand through his hair. Angela offered him a small smile and patted his arm gently.

"Bren doesn't realize what a good friend you are to her Booth. It's a pretty selfless thing what you're doing."

"I wouldn't call it selfless…"

"No, it is. You're willing to cast your feelings aside for someone else. That's a great gift for someone, perhaps the best."

"I just wish it didn't hurt so much."

"Well, no one ever said the right path was the easy one."

"Right."

"Come on, I'll buy you a drink, then I think you need to get home. It won't do you any good to mope around here. What do you want?"

"Honestly?"

"Yeah."

"A glass of milk would be great." He offered the artist a smile. Angela flagged over Sid for a couple of drinks before turning back to Booth.

"Just remember this, Booth. No matter what happens, you will always have Bren."

"Thanks."

"Hey, that's what friends are for."


	8. Chapter 8

A/N: I apologize that this is such a short chapter, but I felt it was kind of important for their relationship. In my opinion, even if Booth wanted to move faster, he'd hold off because she literally watched someone she cared about sail away. It would be wrong of him to jump immediately into something else with her, because it would take advantage of her vulnerable state. Anyway, give me a couple more chapters and I'm sure that's going to change completely. Remember, everything happens eventually. With that, I hope you enjoy this chapter.

Booth stood before his mirror, straightening his tie. He had somewhere to be, and something to say. After the arrest was made on their most recent case, Brennan had been crying, but wouldn't tell him why. She also refused to tell him what her decision was in regards to whether or not she'd be going with Sully to the Caribbean for a year. _Please God, don't let her go with him, please._

Angela might have told him that not saying anything was a gift to give her, but he only felt a huge knot of dread in his stomach. He couldn't let her leave without letting her know he didn't want her to leave. She couldn't leave without knowing that he wanted her. Screw his line, screw the whole "Just Partners" thing, he wanted her. With one final adjustment to the tie, he left his bedroom, picked up his keys and cell phone and left.

"Bones, you can't go. I don't want you to." He shook his head. No, that wouldn't do. If he was going to confess how he really felt, it needed to be something special. "Bones, I don't know what I'd do without you here. I can't lose my best friend." _Better, but that wasn't right._ With a sigh, Booth climbed into his SUV and took off for the marina. He didn't know what time they were planning to leave, he only prayed he'd make it in time.

"Okay," he said to himself as he drove along, a little faster than was probably safe. "Temperance, I've been lying to myself, and to you for too long. I can't let you leave without telling you how I feel. I've been a fool to think that we could just be friends. I'm…" _I'm what? In love with you? _He sighed and gripped the wheel a little tighter. "Come on you can do this. All right, let's see. She's rational, and I'll need to convince her to stay. How do I do that? She has Sully. She doesn't need me anymore." His chest tightened again. Maybe she didn't need him, but he sure as hell needed her. "Temperance, you can't go, because if you leave, I don't know what I'd do. I need you more than you'll ever know." He felt a lump form in his throat. _Seeley Booth, you are not going to get all emotional. What happened to the cool FBI Agent, huh?_ He took a deep breath. That last one sounded good, and she knew when he was being sincere. With a resolute nod, he continued on the way, sure that he could do this in a cool way that wouldn't betray his inner dork.

The marina came into view and he pulled into the parking lot, screeching to a halt in one of the open spots. It was later than he thought, and there was a larger chance than he wanted to admit that he would miss the opportunity to tell her how he felt. Shaking, he climbed out of the vehicle and raced toward the boat dock. He rounded a corner and could see the boat leaving. _Shit, am I too late?_ Booth could see Sully, but the other boats were blocking his view too much.

He rounded onto the dock and stopped in his tracks. He breathed a sigh of relief as he saw Brennan standing at the end of the dock, waving back at Sully. _Thank you God._ He caught his breath just as she turned around.

"Booth, what are you doing here?"

"Waving goodbye, see?" He gave a small smile and waggled his fingers in Sully's direction. She'd never know how relieved he was to see her standing there instead of on the boat, sailing off to the Caribbean. _Seeley, you're a chicken shit, you know that?_ He knew there was no chance he'd tell her. She stayed, and that was all that mattered at the moment.

"What do you want?" She sounded so defeated, and there was only one thing that he needed to do for her right then. He needed to be her friend.

"Breakfast," he said as he approached her and placed his arm around her shoulders. They began to walk away from the pier together, and she leaned in toward him slightly, enjoying the little comfort he was offering.

"I'm not hungry."

"Oh, come on, what are you going to vomit when we come across one of those horrific cases of yours?"

"I don't vomit."

"Give it time Bones, everything happens eventually."

"Everything?"

"All those things that you think will never happen? They happen, you just have to be ready for it." They looked at each other and smiled as they walked down the pier together, his arm around her, holding her to his side. Whatever her reasons for staying behind, he was grateful. Gently, he pressed a kiss to her hair. Temperance looked up at him with a quirk of her eyebrow.

"What was that for?"

"I'm glad you stayed Bones, that's all. Now, I know you said you weren't hungry, but what do you say we go find something so I can eat and you can pick off of my plate."

"Sounds good to me."

"Well, I'm glad to hear it." As they reached the SUV, Booth opened the door for her and waited for her to get in. To his surprise, she paused and looked at him.

"Booth?"

"Yes Temperance?"

"Thank you."

"For what?"

"For being…such a good friend." With that, she climbed into the car. He returned the expression. His feelings could wait a while longer. For now, friends would do.


	9. Chapter 9

A/N: A huge shout out to Bella-mi-Amore for her input on this chapter. We're getting there folks. Hope you enjoy this chapter as Booth and Brennan foster a little closeness. If you want to know what I mean, then you'll need to read, won't you.

Brennan sat in Booth's SUV after leaving the diner and glanced at her partner. Dr. Wyatt asked if she felt anything else towards Booth, and she'd paused before she'd answered. Why had she paused? Booth was her friend, and he was her partner. Of course she had feelings toward him. She looked at him again. The psychiatrist also had said she wanted to become one with Booth. Yes, she wanted to know what was going on in his head, why wouldn't she? His ability to read people amazed her, and she only wished that she could do the same thing. But why did that mean I want to become one with Booth.

"Booth?"

"Yeah Bones?"

"Did you ever tell Dr. Wyatt that we've slept together?" Booth looked over at her briefly then returned his eyes to the road.

"Um, no. I uh, chose not to tell him about that."

"Why, I mean aren't you supposed to give him all information pertaining to us so it helps him form decisions?"

"I thought he might, you know, read too much into it."

"What do you mean?"

"Well, you're the one who said it didn't mean anything, so…"

"Are you saying that you didn't feel anything?"

"Are you saying you did?"

"Of course the act itself causes stimulation which feels great…"

"As great as with Sully?" He couldn't help the tone in his voice. Brennan heard it and arched a brow.

"I refuse to answer that question, Booth."

"You're the one who said that it was, you know."

"Incredible?" Booth turned to look at her and could see the amused expression on her face. "And you really want me to compare the two of you?"

"No, not really."

"I thought so. Are we going to your place?"

"My place?"

"Yes, to compare notes."

"Oh, of course. We can go to my place." Booth looked over at her again and offered another little smile. Her sudden interest in his sessions with Wyatt had him a little concerned. Sure, he'd want to know what she'd talked about to Wyatt, but that was their business.

"Booth?"

"Yeah Bones?"

"We aren't going to be comparing notes, are we."

"No. I thought we could maybe foster a little closeness now that the case is solved."

"I'm not having sex with you again. Sully hasn't even been gone a week and you're trying to jump in on me?"

"It's move in on you, and why do you assume that I meant sex? I just thought we could make some popcorn, maybe watch a movie…"

"Oh."

"Geez Bones, why would you assume that any proposition from me would be sex?"

"I wasn't assuming… Okay, maybe I was, but given recent circumstances," she shrugged and looked away from him and out the window. The man was infuriating, and even without looking at him, she knew he was smirking. Booth reached over and gave her leg a friendly squeeze before returning his hand to the steering wheel. Brennan looked down to where he touched her. She'd swear he was still touching her. It was eerie. With a small shiver, she reached down and rubbed the sensation away.

The trip to Booth's house didn't take long, and soon, they found themselves on his couch, a bowl of popcorn between them watching 'The Quiet Man'. As beautiful Irish scenery flashed by on screen, Booth gave a small smile.

"I've been there, to Ireland."

"Really? I wouldn't think that would be somewhere you'd go on vacation."

"Hey, just because I don't work on my vacations like you do…"

"I don't work on all of my vacations."

"Let's see, the last three times that you went on vacation, you went to New Orleans to help with remains."

"Okay, yeah I did work that trip. What about my trip to visit Russ?" 

"You worked on your novel. That is work."

"Fine, what about two weeks ago, huh?" Booth arched his brow at her. "Fine, okay, but the only reason that I did any work was because you kept dragging me out."

"You could have said no."

"You wouldn't let me."

"That's just because you find me so irresistible." Booth flashed her a huge smile and she began to laugh.

"Where else have you been on vacation?" she asked, turning so she could face him. He leaned back in his seat and thought for a moment.

"Well, I've been to Mexico, Turkey, Greece, Italy…"

"Angela tried to get me to go to Italy with her before."

"You haven't been there?"

"No, I haven't been there."

"I think you'd like it. It's incredibly beautiful." His eyes caught hers and held for a long time. Temperance looked away after a moment, suddenly uncomfortable. "So um, why didn't you go to Italy?"

"I was in El Salvador to help identify remains."

"Figures," he sighed, shaking his head. Brennan kicked at him with one foot, which he caught and began to rub. His hands pressed across the small, round scars on her feet. Brennan didn't try to pull her foot away. Instead, she remained quiet. "Bones?"

"When I was there, I was examining the remains of a little girl who had been shot in the head and dropped down a well. A policeman came, and I thought he was there to protect me, but instead he told me to stop. When I refused, he called over two other men. They grabbed me and put a bag over my head." She winced as his grip on her foot tightened slightly.

"Temperance, why didn't you tell me before?"

"Booth, I'm not done yet. They threw me in a room with a dirt floor, and everyday, the man would come in and make me feel like I was going to die. He kept saying that he would shoot me in the head and dump me down a well like that little girl, and no one would ever find my remains. He used a Taser on my feet, over and over to illustrate how powerful he was." She finally pulled her foot away as his grip tightened a little too much. They looked at each other again, and Brennan was surprised to see him looking so vulnerable. It was her story, so why was he so upset? She leaned toward him and placed a hand on his hip, her fingers sitting just on his series of scars.

"I uh, know what that feels like." Brennan knit her eyebrows together, not understanding.

What do you mean?"

"I had a buddy, he uh, got wounded. I tried to…but he uh, died."

"That's what caused the scar tissue…"

"No, this was a different time, when I was a POW."

"POW? You mean prisoner of war? When?"

"Nine years, three months, seventeen days ago." Booth took a deep breath, not sure if he wanted to go on or not. "He got hit and I tried to shield him. We got captured…" Booth blinked a couple of times and got up off of the couch. He went to the kitchen, taking a couple of deep breaths. "Do you want anything to drink? I need something."

"No, I'm okay. So what happened next?"

She heard him move around in the kitchen and then heard glass break. Worried, she got up and followed him. He stood in front of the sink, his hands gripping tightly to the metal, shoulders shaking. "Booth…are you…okay?" Brennan stood there. On the ground by the fridge was a shattered beer bottle, and liquid dripped down the door. She was at a loss. He was clearly upset, but she didn't know what to do. She thought back to a conversation they'd had… "_Hey, next time I'm scared, I'll hug you and we'll call it even."_

"Booth?"

"Yeah Bones?" His voice was shaky.

"How about a 'man hug'?" Booth turned to look at her.

"Don't you think we're a little past the whole 'man' hug thing?"

"Okay, how about a 'girl hug' then."

"Bones, did you just make a joke?"

"Are you going to accept the hug or will I have to paint your nails first?" Brennan smirked at her partner as he began to laugh. She held out her arms and closed them around Booth as he fell into them. She wrapped her arms around his neck as his tightened around her back.

"Thanks Temperance."

"You're welcome." She placed her head on his shoulder, glad to have done the right thing for her partner.

"Did you want to stay here tonight?" He sounded hopeful. Temperance pulled away from him and offered him a small smile.

"Actually, I need to get home."

"Oh, of course." He stepped away from her to grab his keys, and Brennan couldn't help but notice that his shoulders slumped just a little bit. The two left the house together for the SUV, neither speaking.

The drive to Brennan's apartment was quiet, both lost in thought. Temperance looked out the window, and Booth kept his eyes on the road, silence reigning. They got to the apartment building and parked. Booth climbed out to get Brennan's door and led her up to her apartment. She fiddled in her purse looking for her keys. As she did so, a strand of hair fell across her cheek. Booth reached over and swept the strand back behind her ear, his hand lingering on her cheek. Brennan looked up at him, surprised. Their eyes met and held. Slowly, they moved in toward each other, Brennan's eyes closing slowly. Booth guided her toward him, anticipating the feel of her lips on his.

Across the hall, the door swung open as a neighbor stepped out with an overflowing garbage bag. Booth and Brennan immediately stepped away from each other. Booth ran a hand through his hair and looked at the ground.

"Yeah, I'm uh, sorry about that," he forced out. He watched as she finally pulled the keys from her purse and opened her door.

"I'll see you at work, I guess," Brennan said before slipping into her apartment and closing the door. Booth looked at the door and sighed. Things were getting so confused. He knew how he felt, but it was beginning to confuse him. He pulled out his cell phone and dialed Dr. Wyatt's number. Maybe if he met with the good doctor, he could get some clarity on the issue.

Temperance stood on the other side of the door, regretting that her neighbor had interrupted. She was surprised that she wanted Booth to kiss her. She was really confused about her feelings toward Booth and suspected that he really did play a part in her decision to stay. She needed to talk to someone about it, just not Angela. There was only one person she could call. Resolutely, she pulled out her cell phone and called Dr. Wyatt.


	10. Chapter 10

The next morning, Temperance made her way to the Royal Diner to meet with Dr. Wyatt. The whole situation with Booth was growing much more confusing. They both decided that their relationship should remain completely professional, so why then had she been so disappointed that he hadn't kissed her last night? With a sigh, she walked into the restaurant and spotted Gordon Wyatt at his now usual booth.

"Ah, Dr. Brennan, it's a pleasure to see you again. Please, have a seat." Wyatt offered her a kind smile and motioned for her to sit down. Once seated, the therapist looked at her a bit more seriously. "Now, what can I do for you?"

"Why would you think I didn't go because of Booth? I know what you said but I still want to know why you chose that route."

"Dr. Brennan, how long before you began to see Agent Sullivan did you and Booth sleep together?" Brennan looked at him, stunned. It took her a moment to respond to the question, and she fidgeted as she answered.

"I...what? Booth said he didn't tell you about that."

"Dr. Brennan, Agent Booth didn't tell me anything. He didn't have to."

"What do you mean he didn't have to?"

"Let me ask you a question, why is it that you are so afraid of your feelings?"

"I'm not afraid of my feelings; I just don't think they have a place in my work environment. If I get attached, or feel anything, it makes my job much more difficult."

"So you would rather be alone and scared than loved and secure."

"I'm not afraid...people leave, and it's better to not get involved...it's safer."

"And why is it safer?"

"Dr. Wyatt, no offense to you, because you're a highly intelligent man, but I don't want this to turn into something where I blame my parents and brother for leaving me at the age of fifteen. That's where this is headed, right? I have left over issues from being abandoned by the people I love."

"Dr. Brennan this really isn't about them. You **have **been in relationships in the past am I right? Why don't you tell me about them?"

"Where do you want me to start, from the first, or more recently?"

"Well you don't have to go through a list but why don't we go from Sully and work our way back. And not all of them please. I think we should stick to the ones that make the most noise in your life."

"Well, with Sully, he was the agent assigned to work the case that Booth had to sit out on. I wasn't sure whether or not to take him seriously, but we worked well together and he's a good guy, so when he invited me to dinner, I accepted."

"Go on."

"I saw Sully a few times and was surprised that we hadn't even kissed. I didn't think much on it until Angela wanted to know if we'd slept together. She insisted that I make the first move after we thought he had an issue regarding his performance."

"Okay, so you and this Sully, you were intimate because of curiosity?"

"I don't know that it was curiosity per se, maybe more...I know he cared about me, and since he'd made no move to further the relationship, I took the initiative."

"Well Dr. Brennan, I have an appointment I have to get to so I want you to think about something. Why is it that you are okay with being intimate with Agent Sullivan who in all fairness was your partner but not with Booth who is also your partner? What makes them so different?" Wyatt took a last sip of his tea and stood to leave the diner. Brennan watched him leave and sat a while longer thinking about her answer. Why was it so different when Booth was involved? Sully waited until the case was over and she was again with her partner before asking her out. Was that the difference? He made it clear he didn't mix work with pleasure. But what about Booth? Clearly, he had no problem with more than a professional relationship if he had been seeing Cam. Brennan sighed and rubbed a hand over her face. Why did he have to make everything so complicated?

XxXxX

Booth paced in his office, knowing full well that he should be getting to the growing stack of files on his desk. He glanced at his watch and sighed. Dr. Wyatt was supposed to be there in a few minutes. The relationship with Temperance was growing more confusing to him, especially after the kiss they nearly shared the night before. He was sure she wanted it as much as he had. At the slight knock on his door, Booth looked up and motioned Gordon Wyatt inside.

"Thank you for coming, I'm just…I needed someone to talk to."

"Of course Agent Booth. Now, how can I help you?"

"I almost kissed my partner last night," Booth sputtered out, one hand running through his hair as he continued to pace. Dr. Wyatt simply looked at the agent with a contemplative expression.

"What do you think it means?"

"What do I think it means? I don't know. I mean, I want to be there for her as a friend but then I can't stop thinking about…" Booth stopped short of saying 'her touch', not wanting to go more in depth.

"Interesting... you want to be there as her friend but you can't help but be drawn to her in ways not too foreign to either of you." The FBI agent laughed nervously before looking over at Dr. Wyatt.

"I'm not sure I understand what you're saying, doc."

"It is the heart's rhythm that causes our brain to skip beats."

"What?"

"Agent Booth, I'm curious about your reluctance to discuss matters of intimacy. Have you and Dr. Brennan been intimate?" As Wyatt asked the questions, Booth's eyes widened in surprise. He cleared his throat and offered a nervous laugh before speaking again.

"Intimate? You mean in that non actual, not touching, brain thing... right?"

"Now Agent Booth, let me make it simple. Have you and your Bones been physically intimate?"

"Um, why do you ask?"

"It seems to me that you have a few unresolved issues that stem from your relationship with Dr. Brennan."

"What unresolved issues do I have? I mean we're friends, we're partners, how does that mean I have issues? I don't have...what does me sleeping with her have to do with our relationship? It was just a brief...it was only twice."

"Interesting... very interesting. You act as though it never happened. Why do you think that is? Do you feel you did something wrong?"

"Wrong? I didn't do anything wrong, you know? It was...it just happened, and how would that be wrong? Okay granted we aren't in a relationship...well we are, but not that type."

"Are you ashamed of what happened? Feel like it was a mistake?"

"No, it wasn't a mistake. It was unexpected."

"What was so unexpected Agent Booth? You are two attractive adults who are attracted to each other. I am sure it was fantasized on both parts many a time prior to the engaging."

"Fantasizing? I uh…" Booth swallowed hard. He certainly didn't want to discuss any sexual fantasies he'd had about Bones to his therapist. There had to be something sacred, right?

"One question Agent Booth, where did these unions take place?"

"Where? Ha, isn't that a little, um inappropriate?" He pulled on his collar a little bit.

"Not at all Agent Booth, it may be the key to unraveling the mysteries of the entire situation."

"It was um, in a hotel room and..." he trailed off, pulling on his collar again.

"I'm sorry; I didn't catch that last part."

"In my, uh, SUV."

"Interesting… so the hotel room, were you on a case or was this a mutual choice of location?"

"A case. How is this important?"

"Well since it seems that both encounters where on borrowed time. Both were attached to work. Have you though about why that is? Are you worried she won't see the real you out of the suit? When you put away those funky socks, wild ties and erotic belt buckles, will she accept you? Will she accept who you are without them? Will you let her in?" Booth opened his mouth to speak, but before he could answer, Wyatt began to speak again. "Tell me Agent Booth, why is it that your relationship didn't carry on after these two occasions?"

"We uh… Ahem. We mutually decided to not pursue it."

"So one did not initiate the end?"

"No, I sort of told her we should end it."

"So you backed out of it for what reason? You pulled the plug so to speak. Why?"

"I uh thought it would be best to maintain a professional relationship. I told her before then that people in my line of work can't be in relationships."

"And yet Sully seems not to have agreed with you on that stance. He seemed to have no issue with pursuing Dr. Brennan. Did you have a problem with the fact that a friend and fellow agent was dating your partner?"

"I just want her to be happy. That's all. If she was happy with him, then who am I to step in the way?"

"If you feel so deeply for her, why have you never made your feelings known?"

"Because I don't know what I feel."

"I think you do, Agent Booth. What you need to do is evaluate why you're so afraid to let her into your life outside of the work environment. Until then, there's not much I can help you with, I'm afraid." With that, Dr. Wyatt patted Booth on the shoulder before leaving the office. Booth watched him leave and heaved a sigh. He felt a bit bad lying to Dr. Wyatt. The problem wasn't in his own emotions. He did know how he felt about her. The problem was, he didn't know if the feelings were reciprocated.


	11. Chapter 11

AN: This takes place immediately after the Killer in the Concrete, just so you're aware. The beginning will seem a bit funny if you haven't seen the episode, and there is info in the chapter that relates to it, so… Anyway, enjoy. And I apologize now. You'll see why. I couldn't help it. I'm really sorry. Oh yeah, and thanks mightjustbe for the tip on how to post this.

Booth and Brennan sat in the diner finishing their food after enjoying the little sing-a-long. The atmosphere was light and something felt different between the two of them. Temperance smiled across at Booth as he leaned in toward her. He had a look to him that was now familiar from their little trysts, and her heart beat a little bit faster until he leaned back again. She looked at him thoughtfully for a moment, considering again Gordon Wyatt's words. What did make Sully so different from Booth?

"You ready to go, Bones?" Booth threw a few bills onto the table and stood, wincing as he put weight on his leg. It had only been about a day since Brennan found him tied to a chair and beaten up. She'd been so happy to find him, knowing she hadn't gotten there too late. That must have been how he felt with the Kenton thing, she thought. She smiled at him once again and stood, before wrapping her arm around his waist. Booth glanced at her for a moment and shook his head.

"I can walk on my own, you know."

"I know that, Booth. Now, what do you propose we do for the rest of the evening?"

"We? I was planning on going home, getting some sleep. It takes away from my image, I know."

"Not at all. You've had a rough few days. It's understandable that you'd need to get some rest." She gave a small squeeze to his waist as they left the diner, Booth wincing at each step. He really was grateful for Brennan's support, even if it made him feel a little needy, but that's what they did, wasn't it? They always supported each other. When they reached his SUV, she let go of him and gave a quick squeeze to his hand. "I'll see you later, Booth."

"Hey Bones," he said, turning to her again. He hadn't let go of her hand yet. When she turned, her look was curious. "Maybe you'd like to come over for a little while, maybe watch some TV, or talk?"

"Sure." She smiled at him and made her way to the passenger side of the vehicle. Something was changing between them rapidly, and whatever it was, she didn't want it to stop.

They reached his house in little time, and again, she helped him up the walk, trying to take some pressure off of his burnt leg. As they got inside, he flashed her a smile before flopping down on his couch.

"Bones, why don't you join me?" He patted the cushion next to him and offered her a goofy smile.

"Do you want something to drink?"

"You don't have to get me anything, I'm fine," he yawned. She gave a small nod before sitting down next to him.

"Booth, I was…I'm glad you're okay."

"I know." He put his arm around her and drew her to his side.

"Don't do that again."

"I'll try not to. It wasn't exactly my intention to get caught in the first place." Both were silent, content to be there with the other. In the quiet, Booth shut his eyes and put his head on the back of the couch, relaxing. He winced when Temperance shifted against him, hitting a bruised spot.

"Was it really so bad?"

"Being tortured?"

"No. When we slept together. I personally thought it was a great experience."

"Me too, Bones."

"Then why didn't we continue it? Why didn't you want to continue the relationship?"

"You didn't make a fuss over it at the time."

"Booth, you didn't answer my question."

"I was worried about us not working outside of the work environment. You're my friend, and my partner, and I didn't want to risk that."

"Well, I think you're worth the risk." Booth offered her a small smile, but his eyes remained closed. He felt her shift next to him, moving away from him slightly.

"Thank you Bo…Ow, what the hell." His eyes shot open as he looked at Temperance. She had moved all right and was straddling him.

"I'm sorry; did I bump your leg?"

"Yes. Geez Bones, be careful," he hissed as she shifted slightly on him. She placed a hand on his shoulder and he winced again.

"Stop being such a baby."

"I'm not being a baby," he whined slightly. "Sorry if I'm just a little sore from being beaten and tortured for a few days."

"Well, where don't you hurt?"

"Here," he pointed to a spot on his temple. Brennan leaned forward carefully and kissed the spot. Booth closed his eyes and smiled before pointing again, this time to his eyelid. "Here." Again, Temperance kissed him gently, first kissing over one eye, then the other. Booth yawned, and pointed again. "Here," he murmured, pointing to his lips. Tempe smiled before placing her lips against his. When she pulled away from him, she looked at his still form.

"Anywhere else, Booth?" He didn't respond. She shook him slightly. "Booth?" At the sound of a light snore, she frowned. He fell asleep? "Some knight you turned out to be." Seeley let out a small grunt and pulled her to him. With a sigh, she relaxed onto him, closing her own eyes.

XxXxX

_Gallagher stuck the white hot screw driver onto Booth's leg, burning the flesh, but the FBI Agent refused to cry out. He was not going to give this man the satisfaction of hearing him scream in pain. Gallagher looked at Booth and shook his head. _

_"Obviously hurting you is going to do no good, so maybe this will be a little bit of incentive." He motioned to his assistant, who went to a door and opened it. It was a moment before Booth recognized the frightened cry. He began to struggle against his restraints as Parker was brought into the room. _

_"No!" _

Temperance awoke with a start as Booth struggled to remove her from his lap. She looked at him, bewildered, until she realized he was having a nightmare. Carefully, she grabbed hold of his shoulders and shook him slightly.

"Booth, wake up." The FBI agent continued thrashing around. Again she shook him, but raised her voice slightly. "Booth, please." When this also didn't work, she raised her voice to almost a yell, shaking him vigorously. "Seeley Booth, wake up." Booth's eyes popped open and he looked around at his surroundings, confused. Once his eyes settled on Temperance, he began to calm down slightly. "Booth, are you okay?"

"I thought they were going to hurt Parker." Booth wrapped his arms around her and held her close, hugging her for the first time from his own fear. She didn't pull away or stiffen. Instead, she returned the hug, rubbing soothing circles onto his back.

"Shh, it was just a dream, that's all," she whispered softly against him. Once his heart rate slowed down a little, he pulled away from the comforting embrace.

"Temperance, do you think you could maybe stay here tonight?" Booth watched a small smile form on her lips and she nodded, climbing from his lap.

"Whatever you want." She helped him to stand, his legs stiff from her weight having been on them and followed him to the bedroom.

XxXxX

Two weeks had passed with no cases and no contact for the partners. Booth finally had enough of the wait, and decided that he needed to see her, so he found himself on her doorstep with pizza in one hand and a puzzle in the other. Booth shifted the items around in his arms and knocked on the door. He waited for only a few seconds before the door opened.

"Booth, what are you doing here?"

"I thought we could share a pizza, maybe put together a puzzle…" he said, his charm smile in place.

"Don't you hate puzzles," she asked as she stepped aside to allow him in.

"Well, normally yes, but this is one of those three dimensional ones, and I thought I'd give it a try." He followed her to the couch and set out the pizza and the puzzle as she went to the kitchen for some beer.

"Okay, but I know how much you don't like them."

"And I know you find them relaxing. Think of this as a thank you for helping me sleep."

"You don't have to thank me for that. You've helped me with so many things; it's only fair I return the favor."

"Helping you out is never a favor or a chore, so don't phrase it that way. Now, sit and let's get to work on this thing," he said as he dumped the puzzle pieces onto the coffee table.

"Now that I think of it, I think we're even anyway. You saved me from Kenton, you helped me in New Orleans…I think we're good."

"You forgot about the Gravedigger, and that gang hit."

"What gang hit?"

"Nothing. I'll tell you what, you keep being there for me, and I'll return the gesture." Brennan looked at him for a long moment, trying to figure his suddenly evasive comment. She decided for once to let it slide.

"Deal."

"Great, now let's get to work."

Two hours later, the fun of being together was wearing off on Booth. He'd contributed almost nothing to the puzzle, while Temperance had almost single handedly worked on it. Booth just was not good at the stupid things.

"Are we almost done with this damn thing?"

"You're the one that brought it over, Booth."

"I know, and I must have been crazy. It's just one big jumbled mess."

"Oh it is not, you big baby. All you need to do is organize the pieces in a logical manner. After that, the pieces just fall into place."

"Well speak for yourself. All I see is a giant headache," Booth pouted. Brennan smirked at him before ripping a small piece of crust off of the pizza. She then did something completely unexpected. She threw it at Booth, hitting him square in the forehead. The FBI agent looked at her in shock as she began laughing at him.

Booth grabbed a hunk of crust and began tossing bits of it at her. She scrambled to her feet to escape the onslaught of bread, with Booth not far behind. Brennan made it into her kitchen, looking for something to use in defense and opened the fridge. She pulled out a bottle of beer, shaking it as she closed the door behind her. Booth rounded the corner into the kitchen and immediately felt the spray of beer hitting him in the face. He put his hands up to stop the onslaught of amber liquid, never ceasing from his path forward. As the beer ran out, Brennan backed up until the fridge was at her back.

"Booth," she said, warning in her voice and nowhere to retreat to. He continued his predatory stalking, putting one hand up on either side of her, effectively trapping her. She ducked under his arms and moved out of the kitchen, bumping into furniture as he continued to follow her. She let out a strangled giggle as little drops of beer dangled from his nose before dripping off.

"Booth?" Again, he said nothing. She continued moving away from his predatory stalk, almost fascinated as she watched his pupils dilating. "Booth, say something." She stopped moving as her back hit her bedroom door. Seeley moved forward, picked her up and flung her over his shoulder. She squealed as he opened the door and made his way to the ensuite bathroom. "What are you doing?" Booth reached into the shower and turned on the water, spraying both of them with water. Brennan gasped before finding herself unceremoniously dumped into the water spray. Booth climbed in behind her.

"What the hell are you doing," she gasped, shivering slightly in the cool water. She looked at Booth again and noticed a change in his demeanor as his eyes darkened to almost black. Booth reached forward and took hold of Tempe's arm. He turned her until she was facing the wall. He pressed into her, moving his head to within an inch of her own. She could feel the strain of his erection through the wet fabric of their clothes, and shuddered involuntarily.

"That wasn't a nice thing that you did, you know," he growled before biting gently onto her earlobe. He sucked on it for a moment before trailing down her neck and pressing into her again. Brennan gasped and moved her head to one side to give him better access. Slowly, Booth reached around her and unsnapped her jeans, then tugged on the zipper. He slid his hands to her hips and raised the hemline of her shirt, tracing up her sides with his fingers. As he reached her underarms, he moved his hands across her back to unsnap her bra, removing both her shirt and undergarment at the same time. He trailed back down her back, this time laying small kisses along her spine.

"Mmmm, feels good," she muttered as his trail of kisses and licks continued lower. He reached her waistband and pulled on her pants, pulling them from her body along with her lace panties. As she stepped out of the wet garments, Booth began kissing the inside of her thighs, barely brushing against her center. With a moan she tilted her head back to the wall, enjoying the combined sensation of his lips and the cool water spray. As he swirled a trail with his tongue up to her stomach and dipped into her belly button, she reached down to move him away slightly. "Enough," she whispered.

"What," he asked, standing up. His heart was pounding. How could she reject him now? Brennan reached forward and began to unbutton his shirt, peeling the wet fabric away from his skin. As it fell with a plop to the floor, she ran her hands over his pectorals and abdominals.

"Nice," she murmured. Booth placed a single finger over her lips and leaned in close to whisper.

"No talking." With that, he removed his finger and replaced it with his lips, taking her lower lip and sucking on it. She moaned into the kiss as she trailed her hands down his chest to the waistband of his pants. Brennan pulled away from the kiss as she popped the button on his jeans and undid the zipper. With a smile, she pushed down on his pants, removing them as well as his boxers. She paused as she bent lower to kiss just above his hairline, eliciting a gasp from Booth. She let out a throaty laugh as he stepped from the clothing. He'd had enough of fooling around.

"I want you, now," he said as he turned off the water to the shower. He kissed her again, wrapping his arms around her and picking her up. Temperance wrapped her legs around his waist, moaning as his erection brushed against her core. Booth stepped from the shower and headed into the bathroom, his lips not leaving hers until they were next to the bed. As he set her down, she shakily reached into a nightstand drawer to pull out a condom. Booth reached for it, but she stopped him as she extracted it from the wrapper.

"No, it's my turn, remember?" She carefully placed the condom over the head of his penis and rolled it over his length. Grinning wickedly, she reached under and squeezed his testicles. With a growl, he turned her around and latched his lips onto her neck. She reached up and caressed the back of his head, pulling him closer to her. Brennan pressed her hips backwards, feeling him against her buttocks. Booth groaned and ground his hips forward into her. She wiggled again, and he broke the kiss.

"Don't tempt me."

"Oh, you like that," she said as she slowly rose onto her toes, rubbing against his length.

"Woman, you're going to be the death of me."

"You'll be the death of me if I can't feel you inside of me." Temperance bent over, reached between her legs and guided him inside of her, wiggling back until he was fully encased between her walls. She let out a shuddering breath and put her hands on the edge of her bed as he began to thrust, gripping her hips for the leverage.

XxXxX

Max Keenan stood in the hallway outside of his daughter's apartment, twirling a key in his hands. He was a little nervous about using it; after all, he'd had the copy made without her knowledge. It was better than breaking in, however, so he carefully approached the door and tested the knob. He was more than a little surprised that it was unlocked already. With a frown, he quietly swung the door open. His heart stopped as he heard loud moaning from her room. Temperance didn't leave the door unlocked, so she must be in trouble, he theorized as he grabbed a nearby vase to use as a weapon.

Max moved swiftly down the hallway, vase raised and ready to strike. As he flung the door to the bedroom open, he skidded to a halt, almost too stunned to move.

"Jesus Christ," he shouted, drawing the attention of both Booth and Temperance. _Please tell me I'm not seeing this. _

"Oh shit," Booth said as he backed away from Brennan. _Oh shit…caught…sex…his…oh man…sex…her…me, her…dad. This is not right. _

"Dad, what are you doing here?" She gasped, a wave of shock and surprise washing over her as she desperately looked for something to cover herself with.

AN: That's right, I went there. Show me your love of flinging fruit slushies. I know you want to.


	12. Chapter 12

AN: Okay, I really am surprised that no one brought up the fact that the first time Booth and Brennan were going to get it on in the last chapter that Booth fell asleep. I'm shocked. Okay granted that ending was a bit surprising, but still. Anyhoo, here's the next installment. Thanks to Bella and Wolfy for looking it over for me, though if there are any grammar mistakes, they are the fault of spell check and not me. Just thought I'd clarify. With that, I hope you enjoy.

"Max Keenan, you're under arrest for…" Booth didn't get the rest of his sentence out as Max interrupted with a derisive snort.

"I'd like to see you try that Agent Booth." He looked down at the agent for a moment before diverting his eyes. "I think right now you have more explaining to do than me."

"What?"

"Booth maybe you should…" Temperance made a small motion regarding his lack of clothing while she pulled the pillow she'd grabbed from her bed closer to her. Booth looked down and immediately turned around to find something to cover himself with. There wasn't much. In fact, the only thing available was a short, pink satin bathrobe. With a groan, he slipped it on, and removed the condom before tying it shut. It's a good thing Angela isn't here to see me, he thought as he turned around, supremely aware of how ridiculous he looked.

"Dad, how did you get in here?" Temperance looked at her father, annoyed that he was in her apartment and that he'd interrupted a much needed release. Max held up a key on his key ring. "You made a copy of my apartment key?"

"I didn't want to keep breaking in if I needed to talk to you."

"How about just staying away?"

"There's information you need to know about your mother."

"You know what Max, you can just give all that information to us at the Hoover building because…" Again Max interrupted.

"No offense Agent Booth, but you're in no shape to arrest me. I'll leave you two alone. I'm obviously interrupting." Max turned to leave, pausing a moment to speak one more time. "That's a nice look for you, by the way. Not many men could pull it off."

"No you don't! Dad what the hell were you thinking? You break into my apartment and come charging in here. I am not your responsibility."

"You're my daughter. I heard you moan…"

"If you'd actually taken a minute to think the situation through you would have realized what kind of moan it was."

"Well excuse me for worrying about you."

"You gave up the right to worry about me when you left."

"Bones," Booth admonished quietly. She looked at him briefly before turning to her father.

"Get out, dad." She played with the pillow she held in front of her body. Max opened his mouth to say something, but sighed instead. He turned around once more and left the bedroom.

"Booth," Temperance hissed as her father left, "aren't you going to do anything about him?"

"What do you propose I do right now, Bones? If I call the FBI down, how do you think they'd react to me in a pink bathrobe?" He sighed and ran a hand through his hair as they heard Max head down the hallway, set down the vase and leave.

"Can't we call in a tip?"

"Just let it go for now, okay? He'll be back, you know he will." Both paused as they heard the door reopen. Curious, Booth made his way to the door of the bedroom.

"Bren, are you here? I've tried calling, but you haven't been answering." Booth cursed under his breath. Angela had her back to him for the moment, surveying the mess in the living room. Before Booth could step away from the bedroom door however, she turned around. Angela was momentarily stunned as she took in the sight of Booth in a pink bathrobe before doubling over with laughter.

"Booth, who's that?" Temperance stepped to the doorway of the room, still covered by the pillow. Angela looked up again and began gasping for air as the laughter increased.

"Seeley, that's an interesting look for you. Is the robe yours?" Angela looked him over and doubled over again. Booth looked at her irritated.

"Of course it is. I've decided to go gay all of a sudden. What are you doing here, Angela?"

"I was trying to call Bren to see if she had plans, but she wasn't answering her phone. So I come here and discover the two of you playing Quantum Leap. What's the scenario, Sam Beckett has to win a pillow fight in order to leap?"

"Angela, it's entirely illogical to fantasize about a fictional character." Both Booth and Angela looked at her. Who knew she would know who Sam Beckett was.

"So Booth, I've got to ask," Angela said, returning her gaze to Booth.

"No you don't."

"Are your thighs made of ice cream, because mmmm mmmm mmmm."

"Out. Now." Booth pointed in the direction of the front door. Angela turned to leave, still laughing, and tears forming in her eyes. When they heard the door shut for a second time, Temperance ran to the door and locked it. She headed back to the bedroom, looking at Booth when she got there.

"I'm sorry. If I'd known the night would go this way…"

"Hey, it's not your fault. Come on, we should get some sleep."

"You're staying?"

"Do you not want me to?"

"No, it's just, I thought after everything that just happened, you'd want out."

"Bones, it's gonna take a lot more than a couple of interruptions to get me to leave. Besides, my clothes are soaked."

"Well whose fault is that, huh?"

"Hey, I'm not complaining, just stating a fact." As Brennan headed toward her bed to turn down the covers and Booth gladly took off the pink robe. When he climbed in next to her, she rolled to face him and looked at him thoughtfully.

"Pink really isn't your color."

XxXxX

Booth shifted on the bed in the morning, reaching for Temperance. His hand slid over the sheets, finding them cold. He sat up and rubbed a hand over his eyes. He could smell coffee from the other room, and his duffle bag sat at the foot of the bed. On the bag was a note from Temperance, scrawled in her neat handwriting.

_Booth,_

_I went out to get your bag. Your clothes are still wet, and I knew you kept extras with you. I've left for work, but there's some coffee if you'd like it. I'll see you later._

_Temperance_

He smiled at the note and dug into the bag for his emergency shaving kit. He needed to shower, then head in to the Bureau before he could meet Brennan at the Jeffersonian to get their case files signed. He knew they were going to need another conversation, only this time, he was intent on not screwing it up. To hell with the whole 'just friends' thing. They hadn't been that for a long time. No, he was going to ask her out properly, and give the relationship a try.

Booth padded into the bathroom to get ready for his day, and contemplated what Wyatt had talked to him about. Two weeks prior, she'd seen him at his worst. He was in pain, he was beaten, hell, he fell asleep on her, and even had a nightmare, but instead of running, she'd helped him through the experience. Booth smiled as he stepped into the shower. She could accept him outside of work, and did it willingly. This was good, he thought, and it was time to take that next step.

XxXxX

"So, did anything happen when I left last night," Angela smirked as she joined Temperance on the examination platform.

"No," Temperance answered shortly as she looked over the remains on the table before her. "Have you finished that facial reconstruction yet?"

"I'm still waiting for Zack to finish with the tissue depths. You mean to tell me that you had that man at your house, playing kinky little games…"

"Angela, first of all, we weren't playing any games. Secondly, my sex life is of no concern."

"Really, then answer me this. Why did you tell me so many details about Sully, but when it comes to Booth, you're tight-lipped?" Brennan looked at her friend. Angela certainly had her there.

"Fine, what do you want to know?"

"Why was Booth in the pink robe?" Angela leaned back against the railing, a conspiratorial grin on her face.

"Because my father interrupted us. Do you know whether or not the dental records have brought a match?"

"Your dad caught you and Booth…speaking of which, how long have you and Fine BI agent been together?"

"We aren't dating if that's what you mean, and yes, my dad caught us mid-coitus."

"Well, everyone needs to suffer coitus-interruptus at least once in their lives."

"Dr. Brennan, I've finished with the tissue markers." Zack handed the skull to Angela before heading back to his station.

"I need that face, Ange." Temperance handed the skull to her friend before returning to her remains.

"Okay, but one more question."

"What?"

"Who's better, Sully or Booth?"

"I'm not going to answer that, Ange."

"Oh come on…"

"No."

"Please?"

"Booth…is more adventurous." With that, Temperance took her notes and headed to her office. Angela looked at her friend before yelling back at her.

"Hey, you can't just leave it at that. Bren!" Temperance laughed as she shut her door. It was just going to be easier if she didn't have her best friend badgering her for the rest of the day.

XxXxX

Booth stalked through the halls of the Jeffersonian later that afternoon. He was in a bit of a foul mood after a meeting with his boss. He'd intended on stopping by the Bureau to check in before heading out for some interviews in relation to a case, and instead got reamed for his unprofessional appearance, then had to sit through a meeting regarding Dr. Wyatt's opinion on his emotional stability. Once that was over, he had no time for the interviews, but still needed to get Brennan's signatures on some files. He'd gone to the platform, and her office, but she was nowhere to be found. So, in an attempt to find her, he'd headed out through the halls. But now, fifteen minutes into his search, he was really frustrated.

He rounded the corner and ran directly into someone, who dropped all of the papers they were looking at.

"Hey, watch where you're…Booth." Temperance looked up at him as she collected her papers.

"Where'd you get off to? I've been looking for you for fifteen minutes."

"Ugh, I had to get out of the office. I can't concentrate today, no thanks to you."

"No thanks to me? What did I do?"

"After last night, I just…Ugh I'm frustrated."

"Nice to know I'm not the only one." Booth placed his hand on her back as they headed back toward her office. "I'll have to make that up to you."

"I look forward to it." She stopped walking as she noticed a door just off to her right. "How about now?"

"Excuse me?" Booth looked at her, his eyebrows raised. Temperance only smiled and opened the door. Before he could find out what was going on, she'd pushed him into the supply closet and locked it behind her. She grabbed hold of his shirt and pulled him toward her. Her lips found his, and with a sigh of satisfaction, she leaned back against the door, loving the sensation of his tongue moving against hers. All of the papers they were holding scattered on the floor. Booth ran his hands down her sides, thanking God that she'd chosen to wear a skirt that day. He slipped his hands under the hemline and held onto her legs, feeling the firm muscle in his grip.

Temperance broke the kiss, and panted briefly as she caught his eye.

"Do you think we can be quick?"

"God, I hope so," he said before capturing her lips once more. Brennan reached down and began undoing his belt buckle.

"Cocky Booth?" she said against his lips, reaching for the button and zipper of his pants as she finished.

"Right now, very." Booth trailed his hand up her leg until he reached her center, stroking her briefly through the fabric of her panties. Temperance grabbed Booth's wallet from his back pocket and opened it, searching for the protection she knew would be in there.

"Here," she murmured, handing the condom to him. As he pulled it from the wrapper, she pulled down on his pants and boxers, lowering them only as far as needed. Booth quickly rolled the protection onto himself and reached for Temperance. He reached under her skirt, pulled one of her legs onto his hips, pushed her panties to the side and slid into her. Both gasped and stood still for a long moment.

"You feel so good," Booth murmured before he grabbed hold of her other lag, hoisting it up, and began moving. Temperance grabbed hold of his face and brought it to hers, kissing him as she locked her ankles behind his back. His grip slid to her behind as he thrust, and she shifted her hips a little to meet his movements. Seeley braced himself against the door with his other hand, his pace becoming more frantic. Brennan reached shakily between them and pressed her fingers onto her clitoris, rubbing erratically, trying to match his increased pace.

"I can't… Oh my…" Temperance gasped, and then let out a loud moan as she was gripped in waves of pleasure. Booth followed almost immediately, his own groan, meeting hers with an echo in the small closet.

XxXxX

Camille Saroyan walked down the hallway in the Jeffersonian, looking over some files. As she passed by a storage closet, she paused at the loud moan she heard form inside. _Ugh, this running around between Angela and Hodgins needs to stop. They're hedging on way too unprofessional._ With a deep breath, she stood by the door to wait for them to emerge.

The door swung open, and Camille opened her mouth to speak, but her words were lost momentarily as she looked at Booth and Brennan. Temperance's skirt was crooked, the side seam facing front, and Booth's shirt was untucked. There was a smudge of lipstick on his face. Cam smirked slightly.

"Seeley, that really isn't your color." She reached up and swiped off the lipstick. With that, she nodded at Temperance. "Dr. Brennan."

"Dr. Saroyan," she replied, her cheeks tinging pink slightly. Cam gave a small wave to them as she walked away. Booth cleared his throat and shook his head slightly.

"Don't call me Seeley, Camille." Brennan looked at him and began to laugh. He joined in, tucking in his shirt as they headed for the main lab, much more relaxed.


	13. Chapter 13

AN: This story takes place after the May 2nd episode of Bones. Sorry, the name is escaping me at the moment. I hope that the change in relationship is obvious here. If not, then enjoy regardless.

Booth and Brennan lay curled up on his couch as they listened to music. Booth ran his hand gently over her hip, drawing small circles on her delicate skin.

"Booth, why did you ask Rebecca to marry you?" Booth shifted to look at Temperance.

"Why do you care so much all of a sudden?"

"With the end of this case, and Hodgins and Angela…I was just curious."

"Well, we were waiting to see if the test was going to turn blue or not…"

"Getting married based on the outcome of a test isn't logical."

"That's not why I asked her. I realized I was in love with her, and that the outcome didn't matter." Booth sighed and shifted on the couch. Brennan wriggled from his grip as she rolled to face him.

"Would it have mattered with me," she asked, curious. Even if he had asked, she knew what she would have answered, and had a feeling that Booth did too.

"Bones, the next time I ask someone to marry me, it'll be when I know they'll accept."

"So you're a mind reader now?"

"No, but I'll just know, okay?"

"Ah, your infamous gut."

"You know what else my gut is telling me?" He leaned down over her, trapping her with his arms.

"I think I could take a guess," she smiled and met his lips with her own. He cupped her face with his hands as he deepened the kiss, touching her lips gently with his tongue. She opened up for him, rubbing her tongue against his and moaning lightly. Her own hands slipped down across his chest to his belt buckle. Booth pulled away, stilling her hands as he moved.

"Temperance, no, this isn't what I want." He sighed and sat up, closing his eyes. "I don't want this to be just about sex, I want it to be more than that." Brennan sat, and then climbed onto Booth's lap, one leg on each side of his. Booth opened his eyes, the look there burning into her. She gave him a small smile and ran a finger gently down the stubble on his cheek.

"Then show me what you want." Booth pulled her to him and kissed her again, his lips manipulating hers gently. He slipped his hands just under the hem of her shirt, pulling her closer to him as his lips left hers and he trailed kisses across her jaw and to her earlobe. Booth caught the lobe between his teeth, touching it gently with his tongue. Brennan let out a small gasp at the sensation. She pushed her hips forward, grinding against him slightly. His grip on her waist tightened, stilling her movements.

"No, Temperance, just enjoy this, okay?" Brennan nodded as his lips wandered down her neck, his tongue gently touching her pulse point and the dip at her clavicle. She shuddered under his gentle ministrations, his hands never moving from her waist. He worked his way across the base of her throat and back up to her lips. He grabbed her bottom lip between his and sucked on it gently. Temperance let out a moan, moving her hips against him once more. Booth adjusted his hands on her, and then stood carefully as she wrapped her legs around his waist. Never moving his lips from hers, he moved toward the bedroom. When he got there, he set her on the bed and began undoing the buttons on her shirt.

"Seeley, please let me do something."

"No. Let me do this for you." He continued unbuttoning her shirt, nibbling gently on the exposed skin, soothing the nips with a quick touch of his tongue. Brennan whimpered slightly, arching her body toward his as he trailed lower. As the last button popped open, he slid his hands up her torso, along the sides of her breasts, tickling the sides slightly, and pushed the shirt off of her shoulders. He reached around to unsnap her bra, pulling the straps from her shoulders.

For the first time, he really looked at her, watching her chest heave as she tried to steady her breathing. Booth reached forward to caress her, his fingers dancing over her flesh, flicking against her rosy peaks.

"You're beautiful, Temperance." He lowered his head and placed open mouthed kisses to her breasts, savoring the taste of her skin and the way she squirmed under his ministrations.

"You know…that feels good…it takes two to…oh, man…does this," Brennan gasped out and pushed Booth back away from her. With shaking fingers, she reached for his shirt, pushing it up across his abdomen. She brought her lips to his stomach kissing up a trail over his muscles, tracing the rippling lines. Her small nips and kisses followed her hands as she continued to push his shirt off. As she reached his chest and gave a quick lick to one of his own nipples, Booth took in a sharp breath.

Temperance pulled the shirt over Booth's head and discarded it on the floor before pulling him to lie next to her. She gave him a wicked grin and moved over him, lowering her head toward the waistband of his pants. Using her teeth, she gave a sharp tug, undoing the button, then grabbing the zipper and pulled it down. Booth watched, groaning before giving a little chuckle.

"That has got to be the hottest thing I've ever seen."

"I can tell," she said, looking at his erection straining against his underwear. With a strong pull, and a little assistance from Booth, she pushed his pants and underwear down, her lips brushing along his thighs as her auburn locks brushed against him.

"Ssssssss, Temperance," he said through gritted teeth. With a grin, she flicked her hair across him again. "You are one evil…" Booth began, but stopped as she continued kissing her way down. As she reached his calves, she pushed his pants the rest of the way off, and rolled off his socks as well. Working her way back up, she brushed over his body with her hair, and Booth found it difficult to breathe. As she finally reached his face, he grabbed onto her shoulders and flung her onto her back, with him hovering over her. He crushed his lips to hers for a moment before kissing a trail down to her abdomen. His hands slipped to her pants, undoing the clasp and zipper, pushing them down her hips along with her underwear. As the clothing went lower, Booth brushed his hands over her creamy thighs, not contacting her center. With each pass, he got closer, but never touched, watching as her hips jumped and legs quivered under the attention.

"Seeley, please," she panted as the last of her clothes hit the floor. Booth looked at her with a grin before dropping kisses onto her folds. She let out a high pitched squeal and bucked up toward him. He stilled her with his hands, darting his tongue in and out of her moist mound. She writhed, and one of her hands found her breast as he explored her sex, tasting her and nibbling gently. "Oh, god, please…please." She was quivering just on the edge of a precipice, holding on for what, she wasn't sure.

"Let go Temperance. Just let go," he murmured before grabbing her clit in his teeth. He gave a light tug, sending her off the bed as waves washed over her. As the waves died down, he kissed his way back up to her lips, kissing her lingeringly, moaning when her tongue slid against his. She rolled her hips slightly, coming in contact with his erection. Booth rubbed against her, breaking from the kiss and looking into her eyes.

"I want to feel you inside me," she murmured, her eyes glazed from passion and satisfaction. Both nodded and reached for his nightstand, pulling out protection. With shaking hands, he tore open the wrapper and slipped the condom out before placing it on himself. Brennan adjusted her position under him, lifting her hips as he slid into her. He proceeded slowly, both of them looking into each others eyes as they moved together. Booth's obvious feelings washed over her as she held his soft, chocolate gaze. She lifted her head and kissed him softly, neither one wanting to break the intimate moment.

The pace began to quicken, their hips colliding, chests heaving, and bodies not losing contact at all. As he came closer to the edge, Booth finally pulled his gaze, laying his head on her shoulder. He thrust harder, not able to hold back and came, pulsing inside of her. As he caught his breath, he looked up at her, worry in his eyes.

"I'm sorry, you didn't…" He didn't finish the sentence as her lips met his.

"No, don't. I've never experienced anything like that. Don't you dare apologize." She kissed him again and held him to her for a minute, enjoying the feel of his skin against hers. Then he pulled out, needing to clean up. She watched him walk to the bathroom, and smiled sleepily. That truly had been the most amazing experience for her, and as she drifted off into sleep, she couldn't help but think that she could get used to this new intimacy.


	14. Chapter 14

_AN: This chapter takes place during and immediately after 'The Glowing Bones in the Old Stone House'. I hope you enjoy. There's a lot of dialogue from the episode in this, so if you haven't seen the episode, you might not want to read. Otherwise, I hope this lives up to the praise I've received from it. By the way, BonesDBchippie, you didn't review the last chapter. Shame on you._

"You know, Angela turned down Hodgins again," Brennan said as she began to pull on her biohazard suit. Booth paused as he did the same thing, and then looked at her.

"What?"

"Hodgins proposed, and Angela turned him down."

"You really want to talk about this now?" He looked at her incredulously. As she pulled the suit up over his shoulders, she looked at him.

"Why not? There's been no confirmation of danger yet."

"It's just weird, you know? Talking about marriage when we're trying to avoid radiation poisoning."

"What's weird is Angela thinking about marriage at all." Brennan smirked, then watched, confused as Booth walked away, shaking his head. With a sigh, she followed him, knowing that it probably wasn't the best idea to discuss something that was a sore subject with Booth, but she really didn't see the harm. He knew her own views on marriage, and it wasn't like they were anywhere close to that stage. The last sexual encounter they'd had was incredible, but neither had decided anything permanent for their relationship. It was still casual, wasn't it? Frowning, she left at a jog to catch up with Booth and the cop leading them to the remains. Neither of the partners said anything for a few minutes, but finally, Booth couldn't take it anymore.

"People fall in love and they get married, it's what people do," Booth said, not looking at his partner. How could she be so glib about emotions with the connection they had? She had to think this was now more than just casual.

"I thought you didn't want to talk about it."

"I'm just saying…you believe in love, don't you?"

"I believe that dopamine and norepinepherine simulate euphoria because of certain biological triggers like scent, symmetrical features…"

"Symmetrical features?"

"Yes. It's an indication of a good breeder. You appear to be a very good breeder." She really couldn't help the little smirk that crossed her lips as she commented. Booth looked at her, stunned, but his attention turned to the officer as he began to chuckle.

"How long have you two been going out," the officer asked the pair. Booth and Brennan looked at each other uneasily.

"We're…we're partners," they answered together. The cop looked at them and shook his head.

"Uh-huh. Me and my partner talk baseball." With another shake of his head, he led Brennan into a small stone house containing the remains they were on-site to look at. Booth watched them walk away and sighed. He'd been hoping that Brennan would open up more to him, but apparently she just didn't get it. Feeling particularly snappish, he shouted out to her, "You might not want to admit it Bones, but there are some things like love that can't be measured in your lab."

Brennan looked back at him, watching him mutter as he caught up to her again. There was something wrong with him, but she didn't want to think about what that would mean. They were supposed to just be friends with benefits, right?

XxXxX

"Are you still torturing Hodgins," Brennan asked her best friend as they headed to her office. Angela grinned and looked at the forensic anthropologist.

"He loves it."

"Why don't you say no and put him out of his misery?"

"What if I want to say yes?" Brennan laughed and looked over at the artist.

"You?"

"Sometimes your brain just shuts off because you're in love."

"One can't logically base a decision on momentary happiness." Brennan looked over her shoulder as they entered the office and began to take off her lab coat. She had some paperwork to get done, and had nothing more she needed to do with the remains on her table at the moment.

"Haven't you ever just looked at a guy and said screw it," Angela asked as Brennan sat down. "Maybe not the best choice of words…like when you were with Sully. Don't you regret letting him go?" Brennan looked up at Angela sharply. Yes, Sully leaving her, albeit by her decision had been hard, but she had Booth to turn to now.

"I made a decision. Regrets are of no real purpose. If you want to be impulsive, why don't you just say yes?" Angela shook her head at her friend. She'd let the subject change for now.

"Because, I've also got you in my head telling me that marriage will hobble my personal and legal freedom. You're a very difficult best friend to have." Temperance opened her mouth to respond, but answered her phone as it rang instead.

"Brennan…I'll grab my things." Brennan hung up the phone and looked at Angela. "Artie's story checked out. Carly took out a restraining order on Dan, and Dan took out a two million dollar life insurance policy on her." She grabbed her purse and turned to head out of the office. Before leaving, she turned around once more. "See? Marriage, it's just…"

"Oh, just go," Angela said, somewhat defeated.

"Okay," Brennan responded, leaving her friend alone in the office. With a sigh, Angela headed toward her own office. As much as she loved her best friend, sometimes Brennan could be a little dense. Love and marriage weren't some archaic or biological thing that could be quantified or dismissed. The sooner that Brennan learned that, the better it would be for her. The forensic anthropologist needed to let someone in for good. Even if she never got married, she shouldn't hide from love. Their conversation would continue, just not right now.

XxXxX

Brennan was back later that evening after speaking with the victim's husband. She was looking over the 'My Space' page that Carly had made. Angela sat with her as they sifted through the information on the site.

"Do you really think her husband killed her? I mean it makes sense he would spare Abby." Angela looked at Brennan, waiting for a response.

"I don't think I'm the person to ask about the psychology of relationships."

"You know, when I said before that you were the difficult friend inside my head, it's not necessarily a bad thing." The two women looked at each other before Brennan let out a sigh.

"I know that sharing a strong emotional attachment with another human being can be a good thing, but there seems to be a disconnect between my mind and…"

"You know, I shouldn't have brought up Sully before, I'm sorry."

"It's just…if a relationship seems more than casual, I feel that I need to posit the potential problems, the probabilities of success and failure, or…"

"You get scared." Brennan looked back up at Angela, her eyes bright with a few unshed tears. How could Angela say it so much easier than she herself could?

"And I miss so much, don't I?"

"I want to say no, but yeah, you do. And so does whoever you're keeping yourself from."

"So was it a mistake?"

"Sweetie, only you can know that for sure." Angela reached over and squeezed her friend's shoulder. "Only you know what you had with Sully. It's just, to me, you seemed to have a great connection. Now, you have that with Booth…"

"No, it's just casual. It's not just casual. I don't know what it is to be perfectly honest. At first, it was just a fling."

"You two have an incredible connection. You both care about each other, and not everyone has that. Don't ruin things by shutting him out. You need to give yourself over to that man and see where it takes you. Stop analyzing, and just go."

"I don't know if I can."

"Look, why don't you start with something simple and invite him over for dinner."

"But we always have dinner together."

"Then do something different, just find a way to connect that doesn't involve sex, okay?"

XxXxX

Booth sat on his couch, bored. The case was over, and for once, he and his Bones hadn't gone out to dinner. He shifted his position and grabbed the remote for his television, turning it on and flipping through the channels. Nothing looked good, not that he was really paying any attention anyway. What he really wanted to do was see Temperance. He was still a little sore about her flippant attitude about love, but it didn't really surprise him. She always pushed people away, but maybe there was a way that he could show her love wasn't a scary thing. Resolutely, he picked up his phone and called her.

"Brennan," she said when she answered the call.

"Hey Bones, I was wondering if maybe you'd be up for some dinner."

"Actually, I was just going to call you regarding dinner."

"Great, so where do you want to go?"

"I was thinking you could just come over here."

"Do you want me to stop and pick up something?"

"No, that's not necessary; just maybe pick up a bottle of wine?"

"Sure. I'll see you in a few."

"Okay. See you then." Booth hung up his phone and grinned. Looked like things were a little more up than he thought.

It didn't take him long to get the wine and show up at Brennan's apartment. When she answered his knock, she gave him a smile and offered him a quick kiss on the lips. She led him to her dining room and sat him at the table. There was already a glass of beer waiting for him.

"I know you aren't a huge wine fan, so I took a liberty," she explained as she stepped into her kitchen. She slipped on a pair of hot gloves after dishing food onto a plate for herself and Booth.

"You know, you should let me help," he said as he watched her. She picked up his plate and carried it to him, smiling as she caught his eye.

"No. Cleaning up, you can do that." She set the plate down and went to get her own.

"Great," he muttered before looking at the food. His face instantly broke into a grin. "Wow! Mac and cheese. Bones, this looks fantastic." The chef in the case they had just worked had been known for her incredible baked mac and cheese, something she had shown Brennan how to make, and now, she made it for him. His grin grew as Brennan looked up at him, a genuinely surprised smile on her face.

"Yeah? Really?"

"I mean…you shouldn't have. All this work, just for me?"

"What? No, I mean it wasn't that much." She watched as he took his first bite. The look of ecstasy that crossed it turned to her, and she could feel herself growing warm under his gaze.

"Mmmmm…this is unbelievable."

"You like it?"

"I'd like to be alone with it." He grinned at her and dug into it further.

"She said I could go with my instincts, so I put in a little fresh ground nutmeg," Brennan informed, speaking of what she'd learned from the victim, Carly.

"Well, she taught you well. Thanks Bones."

"Yeah, well, you know…you have to eat right?"

"Yeah, gotta eat. Always got to eat." He offered her a wink as they both continued eating the delicious meal.

Later, after eating and cleaning up, the pair was on Brennan's couch. Booth had his arm around her shoulders, pulling her in closely to his side. Jazz played quietly on the radio, and both sat quietly, listening to the music. Temperance snuggled closer to his side, thinking about something they'd briefly talked about while out on the case over the past week. He'd said that some of his fondest memories were of family dinners.

"Why is food related to your best memories," she asked, glancing back toward Booth. He looked down at her and smiled.

"My mom's Italian, so I think food equals love was encoded into her dna."

"That's ridiculous," she smiled, placing her head comfortably on the FBI agent's shoulder.

"Well, that's how it seems. I remember this one time, I'd had a really bad day. I was only like eleven or twelve and had tried out for a baseball team, but didn't make the cut. So when I got home, all upset, my mom made my favorite food to cheer me up."

"Oh really, and what's your favorite, pie?"

"No. Mac and cheese," he grinned at her. She nudged him gently on the side as she grinned at him. "That wasn't the only way my mom showed she cared though."

"Really, what else did she do?"

"She could comfort with just a touch. Jared and I always knew that Mom loved us, because even if she didn't say the words, she let us know." Booth pulled her closer to his body and kissed her hair. Brennan closed her eyes, enjoying his gentle embrace and the soft music playing in the background. She let her mind wander into the dangerous territory of her childhood, thinking about her parents and their relationship.

_Matthew Brennan sat at the kitchen table, a cup of coffee in front of him and his paper up as he read through the science section. Christine walked out of the kitchen, setting plates of bacon, eggs, and toast in front of Tempe and Russ. As she passed by Matthew again, she leaned down, put her arms around his neck and kissed him noisily. Matthew smiled, set down the newspaper and pulled his wife onto his lap._

"_You call that a kiss, sweetheart? I don't think so." He adjusted his grip on her waist and kissed her soundly on the lips. Temperance watched the scene, smiling. She knew that they loved each other and hoped that she would find that kind of love one day. The spell was broken when Russ groaned loudly._

"_Oh please, could you two go to your room if you're going to act that way?"_

Temperance grinned and shifted her position. She caught Booth's eye and was surprised to see him looking down at her curiously.

"What are you smiling about?"

"Nothing, really. Just thinking about things." She kissed his lips and laid her head on his chest. Was this the intimacy that she'd always kept herself from? Never in any of her relationships had she been content to just sit with someone. She'd come closest to Sully, but it always led to sex. She hadn't made love with him, nor had she just been with him. There was always an expectation for sex, but this, what she had with Booth was different. So long as he just held her, she was content.


	15. Chapter 15

_AN: This chapter takes place after Stargazer in a puddle. I hope you enjoy. Because I don't really want to speculate too much on what they're going to do, this is diverting into more personal territory and away from established story._

"I can't believe we did that," Brennan said between fevered kisses. She pushed Booth against a wall as she unbuttoned his shirt. Booth's fingers sought out the bow on the back of her dress, making quick work of it before reaching for the zipper.

"I can't believe you agreed to it," he murmured as he kissed a trail down her neck. As he got the zipper down, her dress pooled at her feet. She pushed his shirt from his shoulders, and they paused long enough for him to struggle out of the sleeves before dropping it to the floor. "Not so scary now, was it?" He tugged at the hooks to her bra, while she reached for his belt buckle.

"Don't expect me to do it again." She had the belt buckle free and his pants undone as her bra dropped to the floor. Booth's large hands cupped her breasts as she pushed down the trousers and boxers.

"Wouldn't dream of it Bones," Booth said before groaning as her hands encircled him and began to stroke his length.

"Good, because I can think of some other things for you to dream about." She dropped to her knees and took him into her mouth, gently sucking the head. At that moment, Booth was tremendously glad his back was to a wall. He reached down and dug his fingers into her hair, loosening the pins. Her hair fell from its tight style in a cascade of loose curls, framing her beautiful face and shoulders. He leaned back and closed his eyes as she took more of him into her mouth, her tongue swirling around his shaft, and pressing into the vein on his underside. He kept his hands in her hair as he played with the silky strands.

"God I love you," he whispered and felt her pause. His eyes popped open and he looked down at her, expecting to see a panicked look on her face.

"I know," she said simply, then stood to kiss him on the lips. After stepping out of his clothes and toeing off his socks, he scooped her into his arms and met her surprised gaze.

"Then let me show you how much I love you." He carried her into the bedroom, his lips firmly attached to hers as she wrapped her arms around his neck. She flicked her tongue against his lips, and then slipped in as he opened up for her. Their tongues tangled together as Booth laid her down on the bed. His hands roamed over her curves before steeling on her hips and tugging off her panties. Temperance wriggled from the garment, tightened her legs against his sides and flipped him to his back. With one more quick kiss, she climbed off of him and made her way to the nightstand for protection. After discarding the wrapper, she sauntered back to the bed and rolled the condom onto Booth. She crawled over him, kissing a path up his abdominals and chest. Once her pelvis was level with his, she positioned herself over his penis and dropped down with a satisfied "ungh".

Booth sat up slightly, his weight on his forearms as he watched her rise and fall onto him. With one arm, he pulled her body toward him, capturing a nipple in his mouth and sucking hard. Temperance gasped at the dual sensations of his mouth on her skin and his shaft stroking the sensitive front wall of her sex.

"Seeley," she murmured, gasping in short breaths as he began thrusting, meeting her each time she came down on him. He moved from her breast back up to her mouth, his tongue moving against hers in the same rhythm as his thrusting. He could feel Temperance stiffening as her rhythm became erratic. Carefully, he held her to him and stilled their movement long enough to flip them over. He repositioned himself so he was kneeling between her legs. Holding her back in a slight arch, he thrust faster, a light sheen covering his skin. Brennan panted, her body quivering for release.

"Come on babe, don't hold back," he groaned, feeling his own release coming on. She let out a small cry as the waves hit her. Her walls fluttered around Booth, milking his orgasm from him. He dropped forward, careful not to press his weight onto her, and kissed her lips. Brennan wrapped her arms around his neck and smiled up at him.

"I think that was the perfect end to the day, don't you?"

"Oh, definitely," Seeley grinned back. "Hodgins just said I had to tongue kiss the maid of honor, but this wins, hands down."

XxXxX

Sunlight streamed through the window, tickling Brennan's senses awake. She stretched slowly and ran her hand over Booth's half of the bed, finding the sheets cold. With a frown, she opened her eyes and sat up, holding the sheet up to her. Seeley wasn't in bed? Where was he? The bathroom door opened up as he came out, a towel wrapped around his waist.

"Good morning," he smiled as he approached her and kissed her lips. Temperance deepened the kiss and took in a breath, enjoying his scent.

"I have to do a three city book tour this week and was wondering if you'd like to join me," Brennan said as she pulled back away from him. He looked at her for a moment and gave a small smile.

"I wish I could, but I'm really backed up on paperwork. Plus with…I can't. Where will you be on Friday?"

"Pittsburgh. I'll be there for the weekend."

"How about this…I'll drive up on Friday and we can spend the weekend together."

"Sure. Now, what are we going to do today?"

"Well, right now I'm going to get ready for mass. You want to join me?"

"Are you sure you won't be struck by lightning by sitting next to me?"

"Come on, Bones. You know I was just joking."

"No, it's okay. How about we just meet for lunch after you're done?"

"Sounds like a plan," Booth said as he leaned in and kissed her again. Brennan smiled at him and pulled him down closer to her.

"Do you have to leave right away?"

"It's still early…I have a little time to spare," he grinned before capturing her lips once again.

XxXxX

Brennan walked around the botanical gardens at the Phipps conservatory as she waited for Booth's flight to arrive at the airport. She looked around at the different plants, occasionally letting her mind wander back to Booth. It had been five days since she'd seen him, and she really missed him. It didn't seem rational to her that she could miss him so much after such a short time, but she looked forward to seeing him again that evening.

As she rounded a corner, she spotted an older couple walking through the gardens. The man stood straight, his grey hair held stiffly in place. He had his hand resting gently on his wife's back, and when he looked at her, there was obvious pride in his eyes. Brennan smiled as she watched the couple. She thought of all the times Booth had done the same thing, guiding her, not wanting to lose contact with her. She'd always chalked it up to his alpha male tendencies, but now it held a different meaning.

Her ringing phone startled her back to reality, and she pulled it out, hoping not to disturb anyone in the gardens.

"Brennan."

"Hi honey."

"Dad?"

"I was just checking in to see how you're doing."

"I'm fine. Booth told me what you did. It was…thank you."

"You might not believe me, but I love you more than anything. I don't want to be absent from your life anymore."

"Dad, when did you know you were in love with mom?"

"From the moment I met her. She didn't see things that way though. It took me a couple of years to woo her."

"But was it a feeling, or…I mean I know that dopamine and…"

"Baby, love isn't something you can measure in a beaker. There is so much more to it than biology. It's feeling comfortable with someone, and knowing they'll always be there for you. It's not having the ability to get them off your mind, and wanting them with you always. Those things can't be quantified."

"It's just, there have been so many changes in my life lately, and I don't know what to think anymore."

"For once, you should listen to what your heart is telling you. Listen, sweetheart I have to go. You take care of yourself, okay?"

"You too, dad. I love you."

"I love you too honey." Brennan hung up the phone and sighed. There was so much more to love than chemical reactions in the brain. If it were only that, then there was no way she would feel the way she did about her father. He'd hurt her too many times for her to rationally forgive him, and yet she did. She forgave him and she loved him. Brennan glanced back at the couple she'd been watching. They seemed so familiar to her, and yet they were strangers. Something about them reminded her of Booth, though perhaps it was just some of his little mannerisms being reflected in their contact. It was so obvious that the couple was in love, the way he looked at her, the way she smiled at him, their emotions showing in their eyes, just like Booth.

Finally tearing her eyes away from the couple, she checked the time, noting that Booth's plane would be arriving in about an hour. She needed to get back to her rental car and pick him up. Then, they could go out to dinner and see where the evening led them.

XxXxX

Brennan sat in the bookstore, her stomach growling loudly as she waited for Booth to bring her something to eat. He'd been unable to show up the night before, and arrived at the airport as she was leaving her hotel for the early signing. He promised to meet her and grab her something to eat since she skipped breakfast. Now with the line beginning to dwindle, she wondered where he was.

"Wow, it's so great to meet you. You're like the best writer ever," a teenage girl said to her as Brennan signed a copy of her book.

"Thank you, it's always nice to hear."

"I hope I can do what you do when I'm older," the girl said as she left the table. Brennan offered a small wave and turned to greet the next fan. She jumped slightly as an arm slid around her waist and a pair of lips met the side of her neck.

"Sorry I couldn't get here sooner," Booth said as he dropped a bag onto the table for her. She could smell the food inside and it made her stomach growl loudly.

"That's okay. You can make it up to me later," she whispered back to him, and then looked at his food offering. "Did you grab anything to drink?"

"Oh, sorry, I'll be right back with something for you." Booth offered her a wink and trotted off to find some water. A few guests down the line murmured loudly to each other, but Brennan brushed the sound off as insignificant as she returned to the business of signing books. The line rapidly shortened, and the last couple approached her. There was something very familiar about them, and Temperance realized they were the couple from the gardens the day before. The woman, up close was stunning for someone of her age. She had very kind brown eyes and thick black hair with a few streaks of grey, and the man looked so much like Booth, only about thirty years older.

"Ms. Brennan, it's so wonderful to meet you in person," the woman said, excitement evident in her voice. She handed over a book to Temperance and let her hand linger for a moment. "Tell me, how is Seeley doing?"

"What?" Brennan looked at the woman, her eyes widening in surprise. Before anyone could speak again, Seeley approached, a bottle of water in hand.

"Hey Bones, I found something…mom?" Booth stopped in his tracks, looking at the woman standing before Temperance. The woman gave a small shriek and ran around to hug her son.

"Seeley, it's been too long!" Temperance looked from one to the other, still stunned by the reunion.

"Son." Booth's father finally spoke, his voice stern and sad at the same time. Brennan watched as Booth stiffened and pulled away from his mother. He looked at his father and held out a hand.

"Sir." Booth's father reached forward slowly and took his son's hand. Both men stood ramrod straight and held each other's gaze as if willing the other to look away first. Brennan watched the exchange fascinated. Something was obviously between these two and she wanted to know what it was.


	16. Chapter 16

"Booth," Brennan inquired as she looked up at Seeley. He pulled his hand from his father's and looked down at her. He could see the questions in her eyes, but it wasn't the time to answer them. Booth placed his hand on her shoulder, sliding it down her back as she stood and faced his parents.

"Mom, dad, this is my partner, Temperance Brennan. Bones, these are my parents, Isabella and Thomas Booth." Temperance smiled at the pair and shook their hands.

"It's a pleasure to meet you. Seeley always speaks so highly of you." Isabella beamed and Thomas looked fairly surprised.

"Please tell me you can join us for lunch. It's been far too long since you were last here. And why didn't you call?" Isabella looked at her son, her bright eyes taking in how he stood closely to Temperance and how his hand never left her back. She'd also seen the way he'd kissed her and how her face lit up at the sight of him. They were definitely more than partners.

"Unfortunately we have to go to another signing across town, so lunch is out."

"Dinner then, and I won't take no for an answer." Booth looked at Temperance to see if she was okay with the offer. At her nod, he turned back to his mother.

"What time would you like us there?"

"Is six o'clock okay?"

"Sure. We'll see you at six." Isabella hugged Seeley again, and surprised the pair by also hugging Temperance. She offered the pair a smile, while Thomas gave a tight nod. Brennan watched the couple walk away, noting once again Richard's hand was placed firmly onto Isabella's back. Brennan looked up at Booth, frowning slightly at his expression. It was a bit stormy.

"Are you okay?" When she spoke, he seemed to come back to himself and smiled at her.

"Yeah, I'm fine. You ready to go?"

"Sure. Booth picked up Brennan's belongings and the pair headed to his rental car. To Brennan, he still looked tense. Once he placed her food and purse in the car, he turned to face her. Temperance stepped up to Booth, wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him. When they pulled apart, she pressed her forehead to his.

"Seriously, are you all right?"

"It's just been quite a while since I was here last."

"How long?"

"Almost ten years."

"So your problems with your father go back that far?"

"I don't have…"

"Booth."

"Okay, so it's been a while since we've talked."

"I would have thought that being Catholic your parents would have had a problem with Parker being born out of wedlock." Booth shot her a look, and then gave a derisive snort.

"My dad has absolutely no place to lecture me on that issue." He moved back from Brennan to allow her into the car, then shut the door behind her and moved around to the driver's side. Once he climbed in and started the car he could feel Temperance looking at him.

"Well?"

"Well what?" He began the drive across town for her next book signing as Temperance picked up her food and began to eat.

"Why does your father have no right to say anything about illegitimate children?"

"You know Bones, I really wish you wouldn't talk about Parker that way."

"Technically speaking, he's illegitimate because you and Rebecca aren't married. Would you rather I use the term bastard?"

"Fine. Point made."

"And your father?"

"Jared is Bui-Doi."

"Really?"

"When my old man was in Vietnam, he kept company with a Vietnamese woman. After his tour of duty, he came home and married my mother. She didn't know about the woman until she was pregnant with me."

"Did he just say he had a fling while at war?"

"No. The department of the Army contacted him. Apparently Jared's mom was killed by the Viet-cong and he was delivered to the embassy in Saigon with a note and a picture of my father. Someone recognized him."

"So Jared was given over to your father? How did your mother take the news?"

"They split up for a while, but she loved him and understood that things happen during war time that might be immoral, and she accepted it."

"That's quite a bit for her to accept."

"They've been married for thirty seven years, and never had a problem past the usual arguments," he said with a shrug. Neither said another word as the drive continued. Every now and then, Brennan would sneak a look at Booth. The stormy look had returned to his face, and he looked deep in thought. She decided to let him be, and stayed quiet herself. He'd tell her more when he was ready, and she didn't want to push the issue with him.

XxXxX

"What exactly should I expect at dinner," Temperance asked as they stood under the spray of a showerhead. After the book signing, she was exhausted, and just wanted to take a shower to relax before getting ready. Of course, that was before Booth had joined her. She closed her eyes as he gently ran a washcloth over her face, trailed it down her neck and onto her breasts.

"It's not going to just be my parents, Jared and his family," he answered, kissing her wet skin as the soap washed from her body. He brought his hands around to her back, running the cloth up and down as he sucked lightly on the cord of her neck.

"Well, who else is going to be there? Oh, that feels good." She pressed herself into Booth's body as he caressed her bottom. He lowered himself down, kissing a trail down her torso as he swept the washcloth over her legs.

"My aunts, uncles, cousins, grandfather…you know, my family." He brought the cloth to her front and lingered on her sex, stroking over her with the soapy material. She gasped and pressed forward into his hand, her eyes closed.

"So how many people are we talking about," she gasped out, her hands on his shoulders to steady herself under his experienced hands.

"Oh maybe thirty plus people."

"Thirty? Unh, oh please, please…" she couldn't finish her sentence as she began to stiffen. She bit her lip and dug her fingers into his shoulders as little waves hit her. She shuddered, and felt his arms wrap around her to hold her up as she shook. As the orgasm subsided, she kissed him and leaned into him for some support. "Is that a normal amount of people for a family dinner?"

"Nope, usually it's a lot more. It really depends on how many people my mom can get hold of before six." Booth reached out behind Brennan and grabbed her shampoo, pouring it into his hand. He gently worked the stuff into her hair, enjoying the way the water washed over her body as she washed the shampoo out. After repeating the process with the conditioner, Booth leaned past her and turned off the water. "There, I think we're all done in here. You sure you'll be okay with all of this?"

"Will I get an interrogation from everyone, or will I just be an extra person there?"

"You'll probably get the third degree from everyone. Remember, it's been awhile since I was up here, and now I'm bringing someone with me."

"Then you so much as leave my side while we're there and I'll kick your butt."

"Duly noted," he smiled and kissed her soundly on the lips before climbing out of the shower.

"I'm serious, Booth."

"I know, now come on, we don't want to be late." He tossed her a towel before wrapping one around his waist and leaving her alone in the bathroom. With a sigh, she began to dry off. If she'd known there would be that many people there, she might not have agreed to this.

_AN: As far as I'm aware, Bui-Doi is the term that was used in Vietnam for the children born from Vietnamese women and American soldiers. If anyone knows differently, please let me know, and I'll correct the problem. I'm also fairly certain that Saigon is no longer Saigon, but since they are talking about a period in time, I'm using Saigon. Well, the family dinner is next, and we'll soon learn where the tension between Booth and his father comes from._


	17. Chapter 17

_AN: Okay, first of all, Booth's dad is named Thomas. The Richard thing from the last chapter was a typo, because after I wrote the outline initially, I changed his name, but a Richard still managed to slip in there. Second, thanks to everyone who corrected the Siagon/Ho Chi Mihn thing. I couldn't remember what the city was currently called. And now for one last correction. This was information given to me by Eternal Confusion, so thank you._   
_Bui Doi (Vietnamese: bụi đời) means "dust of life" and is a colloquial expression used to refer to the street kids and hooligans of Vietnamese cities. It was made popular by American journalist in the 1980s who mistakenly thought "bui doi" referred exclusively to the overabundance number of Amerasians that roamed the streets of Vietnam and particularly Saigon at the time._

Nguoi Lai is the technical term, meaning "mixed-race person," and refers to the offspring of interracial unions. The majority of mixed race in post-Vietnam war were Amerasians or children of Vietnamese mothers and military or civilian men from the United States. Amerasians born during the Vietnam War (1965-1975) were often a result of long-tern unions. However, because of the large sex industry brought on by the military economy, Amerasians are predominantly seen as off-springs of GI fathers and prostitute mothers. Life was difficult for the Amerasian; they existed as pariahs in Vietnamese society.   
_Now, with that information out of the way, I hope you enjoy this chapter. I was having a difficult time with it, and it was going to be really long, so I kind of broke it in half. Expect the next update within the week._   
At six o'clock sharp, Booth drove up to his parent's house and looked over at Temperance.   
"Are you sure you're up for this?"   
"Do you not want me here?"   
"Of course I do, but if you're uncomfortable then I don't want to push you."   
"I'll be fine, Booth. Don't worry about me." She offered him a quick smile and got out of the car. She smoothed down the skirt she was wearing and looked at Booth as he joined her. Without a word, he took her hand in his and the pair walked up to the front door. Even from outside, they could hear muffled voices coming from within. How many people were in there, she wondered as Booth rang the door bell. When it was answered, Temperance was surprised to see a short, silver-haired woman with sparkling brown eyes. As the old woman looked at Seeley, she threw her arms around him and gave a little laugh.   
"_Gatto! Come stai_?"   
"_Sto benissimo. Vorrei presentari_ Temperance Brennan." As Temperance was about to hold out her hand, the old woman embraced her, kissing each cheek.   
"_Piacere di conoscerti_. You are very pretty, no? I see why my grandson likes you."   
"Thank you…"   
"Mariangela. Please, come inside." She hugged Booth again before leading both of them inside. "You call me Nonna." Brennan looked at Booth and he gave her a little smile, squeezing her hand in his. As Nonna glanced back at them once more, she smiled at their joined hands before heading off toward the kitchen. Brennan could smell the delicious scent of tomato sauce wafting from the kitchen, as well as the scent of garlic bread cooking. It made the house teeming with masses feel warm and inviting. She smiled as she took another deep breath, savoring the scent.   
Temperance could feel Booth's eyes on her, and finally turned to look at him. He was smiling at her, but looked curious at the same time.   
"Bones?"   
"So, I have to ask…"   
"The nickname, right?"   
"Yes. Why does your grandmother call you Gatto?"   
"My name means very happy, and since Nonna is Italian, she was practically insisting that they name me Felix instead. Dad would have nothing with it. He said he wasn't going to name his son after a cartoon character."   
"Felix the Cat."   
"Yeah, exactly," Booth said, surprised she got the reference. "So instead she calls me Gatto. Now come on, there are people I want you to meet." He squeezed her hand once more and they headed toward the back of the house where the family was congregated. What Brennan saw before her made her stop in her tracks.   
The house was raucous with children and teenagers running around. Most of the women were in the kitchen while the men were in the living room watching a sports game. So much for gender equality, Brennan thought as Booth snaked his arm around her waist and pulled her in protectively. She welcomed the comfort he provided amidst the sheer number of people in the house.   
"I thought you said there would only be thirty people here."   
"Sorry. I didn't think my mom could get a gathering together that fast."   
"Well, wonders never cease. Seeley, you're actually here?" Booth was pulled into another hug, this time by a man. Temperance had no doubt this was Jared. While most of his features and coloring were consistent with those of Asians, he shared Seeley's eyes and smile. "Didn't think I'd ever see you again. It's been too long, man."   
"Yeah, what can you do though. Jared, this is…"   
"Dr. Temperance Brennan. I'm a huge fan of your work. I read an article of yours a couple of years back on the evolution of the coronal suture. Quite fascinating I must say."   
"You aren't a forensic anthropologist, are you?"   
"No, it's merely an interest of mine. I'm a surgeon, so anything to do with the skeletal structure is interesting to me."   
"Well, it's nice to meet someone familiar with my other work." Jared glanced down and noticed how tightly his brother's arm was around the scientist.   
"So how long has this been going on? Last I heard you were dating some lawyer."   
"That was two years ago. This is recent."   
"Since when does my science-phobic brother hook up with such a brilliant anthropologist?"   
"We've been work partners for two years now," Brennan interjected into the conversation. Jared looked from one to the other and smirked.   
"Oh, she's the 'squint'. I'd been wondering about that. Looks like you didn't strangle her after all."   
"Strangle me?"   
"Jared," Seeley warned. The older man ignored him completely.   
"I believe his exact wording was, 'I don't know whether I want to strangle her or kiss her'. Oh, by the way, Sophie's here."   
"Really? I haven't seen her in…mom's still inviting her to family functions?"   
"Looks that way. It's nice to see you again, bro." Jared clapped his brother on the shoulder before walking away. Brennan looked at Booth, one eyebrow arched. Before she could speak, he answered the questions she was going to ask.   
"First of all, the strangle comment was said over two years ago, so don't hold that against me. Second, Sophie's an ex-girlfriend. We broke up when I got out of the army, but she's a really genuine person, and really close to my family…obviously."   
"Should I be worried?"   
"Hopefully not." He leaned in to kiss her, their lips meeting as her arms went around his waist.   
"Seeley, you're finally here. It's lovely to see you again Temperance. Come, everyone's expecting you," Isabella said as she made herself over to the pair. She took Brennan's hand in her own and tugged her toward the huge family. "They've all heard about you and want desperately to meet a best-selling author." Brennan allowed herself to be dragged into the living room where loud cheers and hollers were being tossed at the television by the men there. When Seeley rounded the corner, the calls turned from disbelief at the ref to greetings for Booth. Temperance's eyes widened at the number of people swarming over, many of the women from the kitchen came over to hug and kiss him, while the men would clap him on the shoulder.   
There was one male in the group eyeing her up and down. What she saw made her want to roll her eyes. The man was tall, and his hair was slicked back with gel. His shirt was unbuttoned to the base of his pectorals and he wore several gold chains around his neck. For some reason, Brennan wanted to burst into 'Stayin' Alive' for the sake of the John Travolta wannabe. She moved in closer to Booth as he spoke to the large group and laughed at something someone said. Booth glanced at her briefly, knowing she felt uneasy and slipped his arm around her shoulders, pulling her into him. The small gesture made her feel a lot better, and she turned her attention to the large gathering.   
"Seeley, who's the girl?" Temperance turned to see who was speaking. Standing near the entrance of the kitchen was a blond woman about her own age. The woman was pretty enough, and looked somewhat like Rebecca and Tessa. That must be Sophie, she thought.   
"This is Temperance, my partner. Temperance, this is Sophie."   
"It's wonderful to meet you. I've tried to keep up on what Seeley's been up to and had heard he was working with you. It's about time he's had someone steady in his life."   
"Oh, come on Sophie, you were always there for me," Booth grinned. It was nice to be back home amongst all the familiar faces.   
"I know, and if you need me, I always will."   
"How long have you two known each other?" Brennan was feeling out of place amongst the familiarity. It was obvious that Sophie was much more than just an ex-girlfriend to Booth.   
"Oh, absolutely ages. We met in elementary school, and my dad is really good friends with Thomas. Up until Seeley moved away I don't think a day went by that I wasn't over here." A child ran by, tripping as she was at their feet. Without a word, Sophie scooped up the child and hugged the little girl to her, calming the approaching tears instantly. Booth watched his ex fondly, but Brennan was uneasy. Sophie seemed like everything Booth wanted. She seemed like the marriage, kids and church type, so much more than what Temperance felt she could offer to him herself. With a gentle tug onto Booth's hand, she pulled his attention back to her for a moment.   
"Could you point me to…"   
"Oh, yeah, down that hallway there." Brennan moved away from the pair, wanting a moment to collect herself. There were no problems between Booth and his ex, unlike his relationship with Rebecca. There had to be more to this than there seemed on the surface. The pair was too perfect together. She glanced back once to watch as Booth continued to speak animatedly to Sophie.   
Wandering down the hallway, Brennan never made it to the bathroom. Instead, she paused to look at the pictures hanging on the walls and set up on a small occasional table. The small family, Isabella, Thomas, Jared and Seeley smiled out of many of the pictures from vacations or holidays. In every one of them the family looked happy, at least until Booth looked to be in his mid-twenties. Then amidst the smiling faces there was an underlying tension evident. Shrugging at what the tension had been caused by, she moved on.   
The next section of frames held several pictures of Booth and Sophie together. Sophie was right, she'd been around a long time. The pictures dated back to their childhood and onward to the prom. In each, they were all smiles, and at a point during what had to be high school, the way that Booth looked at the girl changed. Brennan recognized it as the way he often looked at her. She could see in the photo that he loved Sophie.   
"You look lonely," a voice from behind her startled her back to herself. She turned to face whoever it was that was speaking. Mr. Saturday Night Fever stood at the end of the hallway, looking her over again.   
"I'm fine, thank you."   
"A woman as beautiful as yourself shouldn't look so sad. I asked myself why you looked so sad, but could come up with nothing."   
"Well, that would probably be because I'm not sad." Brennan offered him a tight smile and edged back toward the main section of the house.   
"Oh but you are. I can see it in your very demeanor." The man moved toward her predatorily. Temperance desperately wanted to give him what was coming to him, but didn't think the clan would like that too much.   
"Really, I'm fine. If you'll excuse me, I need to get back to Seeley." Brennan again began to inch toward the main house, trying desperately not to give into the urge to kick him. Just touch me once and you're bread, she thought. In the back of her mind, she could hear Booth saying, 'toast, it's toast'.   
"Temperance there you are. Sebastian, you leave her alone." Nonna looked sternly at her grandson, and Brennan couldn't help but smirk. So this was the man that set Booth up on the disastrous date all those months ago. "Bella, you come help in the kitchen," the old woman directed again at Temperance. Brennan allowed herself to be pulled away, grateful to have distance from the walking stereotype.   
When they entered the kitchen, she could feel the surprised stares of many of the women there. Nonna led her to a counter and set her up chopping vegetables. Temperance looked up once, trying to locate Booth and found him watching her with a large smile on his face. Sophie was no longer with him, which gave the forensic anthropologist a measure of comfort.   
"So Auntie Isabella, what have you heard lately about Parker," one of the young women in the kitchen asked Booth's mother.   
"You should ask Temperance. She knows more than I do," Isabella responded as she pulled the garlic bread from the oven. Again, Brennan could feel the stares of the women on her.   
"Well, how is Parker," the younger woman asked again, this time directly to Temperance. There was an almost hostile edge to the woman's voice.   
"He's good. He's about to graduate up from T-ball to Little League and want to be a pitcher. Seeley's been working with him on that."   
"Sounds like overcompensation what with his son born out of wedlock." Isabella opened her mouth to protest her niece's behavior, but Temperance didn't give her a chance to say anything. She set down the knife she'd been using and turned her attention more fully onto the cousin.   
"He's a wonderful father, and it isn't his fault that Rebecca refused to marry him. Her reasons for turning him down didn't even have to do with him directly. She knows what a good man he is, and so do I."   
"Really, because he can screw up just about anything he touches, like the whole gambling thing. I bet you didn't know he had a gambling problem, did you?" The cousin smirked triumphantly, but the look didn't last long as silence descended over the area. The family looked at her in horror. Brennan noticed the reaction and had a feeling that had a lot to do with his issues with his father.   
"It's not a problem for him any longer. We worked together on a case in Las Vegas, and he was fine the entire time we were there. I honestly don't understand something. You're his family, and ideally you're all supposed to love each other, so is your hostility aimed toward him, or are you making him sound like a terrible person to alienate me? Seeley has been the one thing that has been steady in my life for over two years, and there is nothing that you can tell me that I don't already know. He's a wonderful father and protective of the people he loves, so I would appreciate it if you would refrain from your misjudgments around me."   
"How dare you speak to me that way! I'm family, you're not!"   
"Teresa, out of the kitchen now. You ruin dinner with your attitude." Nonna shooed the young woman from the kitchen and turned to face Brennan. "Come, you help me with my sauce. Come."   
Isabella looked on, surprised. No one helped Nonna with her sauce, ever. Whatever the old woman saw in the young scientist had won her instant approval from the family matriarch. If Nonna decided that Temperance was welcome in the kitchen, then she was welcome to the family, no questions asked. She turned to look over at her son and noted a contentment she could never remember seeing before. With resolve, she made her way to Brennan and kissed each of her cheeks in turn. Temperance looked at her in surprise.   
"Thank you. He deserves your love, and don't let any one tell you different." 


	18. Chapter 18

_AN: Okay, I hope this answers a lot of questions from the last chapter. I don't know how much longer this is going to go, but there aren't too many chapters left. Thanks for hanging with me for this long. Now, please enjoy this chapter of Just Friends_.

Temperance stood off by herself as the last of the guests were leaving. The evening had been exhausting and she wanted nothing more than to go to sleep. As she quietly watched the good-byes of family, she became aware of someone approaching her. Inwardly she cringed when she realized it was Sophie.

"Well Temperance, it was great to meet you. I hope you can get Seeley up here more often."

"Sophie, I'm curious. You and Booth seem so well suited to each other. Why didn't it work out between the two of you?"

"Seeley was different when he left the military. He was angry, and lost, and had terrible nightmares. A stronger person could probably have dealt with it, but I didn't know what to do. We were together for years, but when it came down to the sickness or health thing, I just…I know I wasn't right for him."

"Sickness and health thing?"

"Yes, the marriage vows. Do you take this man for richer or poorer, in sickness and in health? That is what I couldn't do for him. You though…you can give him that."

"I don't believe in marriage."

"It doesn't matter. If everything is right between the two of you, being married doesn't matter at all." Temperance nodded, understanding what she meant. Sophie offered her a smile and pulled keys from her purse. She offered Brennan a friendly squeeze on the arm before leaving the house. The quiet that loomed was a welcome relief to the raucous noise of earlier. She closed her eyes, enjoying the quiet and the feel of Booth's arms slipping around her waist and his lips on her neck.

"Did you have a good time?"

"Yes, except for Mr. Saturday Night Fever hitting on me." Booth let out a laugh that vibrated through Temperance's slim frame.

"That is the best description of Sebastian I've ever heard in my life." Brennan turned in his arms and kissed him on the lips. "Are you ready to go babe?"

"Mmmhmmm. We haven't had any decent alone time yet."

"The shower wasn't decent enough?"

"Oh, I think you can do better."

"You think so, huh?" He leaned in and kissed her again, the act deepening as she opened up for him. The sound of a throat clearing drew their attention back to their surroundings. As Booth pulled away from Temperance, he turned to face his mother.

"You're staying the night I hope," she said, leaving no real room for argument in her voice.

"We were really hoping to spend some time alone this evening," Brennan said, reluctant to stay. Isabella had proved to be a wonderful woman, and she liked her, but she wanted to have some time for themselves.

"I'm not preventing that, but it's late, and it's been so long since Seeley's been here."

"I suppose it is a little bit late…"

"Wonderful. I'll make sure that you have everything you'll need." The older woman beamed at the pair as she headed off toward a linen closet. Booth turned to Brennan again, but stiffened when he heard his father speak.

"Isa, put her in the guest room. Seeley can stay in his old room upstairs." Booth opened his mouth to protest, but instead gave a tight nod. Isabella turned again to head off. Brennan looked at Booth with a slightly incredulous expression.

"Why don't you come with me, and I'll show you where the room is." Brennan sighed and followed Isabella down the hall. Booth shook his head and ran his hand through his hair. He knew the separate room thing was a load of crap, but it was just better to go with what his father said than to fight him on it.

"Son, your hair's getting a bit long. Don't they have barbers out where you are? Go out to the chair, will you?"

"Of course sir," Booth responded as he touched his hair. What did he mean his hair was too long? With a shrug he left the house and went to the back porch. There was an old swivel chair off in a corner where hair cuts and 'talks' occurred. Booth shook his head as he sat down to wait for his father. So that's what this was about. Thomas Booth wanted to talk to him about something. Seeley snorted, remembering the first 'talk' they'd had out here. He'd been twelve and his father caught him with a copy of an adult magazine. That was the most awkward conversation with his father of his life.

"So, how's Parker doing? He's six now?" Thomas stepped up behind Booth to look over his hair. Booth wanted to turn and look at his father, but knew that would earn him a cuff to the head. What was going on? They'd gone ten years with out talking and now suddenly he wanted an update on his life?

"Five. He'll be six in November." He reached to his back pocket and carefully pulled out his wallet. After his first tryst with Brennan he began keeping pictures in his wallet again, but regretted it briefly when he'd been abducted. Those bastards tried to use his son against him. Pushing the thoughts out of his mind, he handed the picture back to his father. Thomas put down his scissors and comb and took the picture.

"He's got your smile. That's a very handsome boy you've got there, Seeley."

"Parker's the best. He's been doing great in school and loves baseball."

"I heard he wants to be a pitcher, like you were?"

"Yeah. When did you…"

"I overheard a very interesting conversation earlier. This Temperance, what is her family like?" Thomas handed the picture back to Booth and took up the job of cutting his son's hair again. Booth took a moment before answering. What was he going to say that her parents abandoned her at the age of fifteen as they were on the run from the FBI and members of a crime syndicate?

"She's from the Midwest originally, Ohio. She grew up in the Chicago area, went to Northwestern."

"Okay, but that doesn't answer my question."

"Her mother died in ninety three from a head injury. She has an older brother, Russ, and her father… Max is an interesting man. He cares for her a lot and would move heaven and earth to keep her safe." Booth got a grunt in response. Booth felt a slight wave of guilt wash over him at the fact that he'd arrested her father, but he was just doing his job. He suddenly realized his father was talking to him again. "What?"

"I said that you and her, you seem…do you care about her?"

"Of course I do. I love her."

"I'm all done here. Go on; get in there to your lady." Thomas gave a quick pat to his son's shoulder before turning back to the house. Booth followed a moment later, taking the time to collect his thoughts. Temperance had held up remarkably well during the evening, something he hadn't been expecting at all. His family could be overwhelming if you weren't used to them, but somehow she'd managed to win their approval faster than anyone he'd ever known. With a smile in place, he headed back inside, heading toward the guest room to wish Brennan a good night.

When he got there, she was sitting on the bed, holding a picture of him in his uniform. He'd been so young back then, trying to live up to his brother's high set standards, which was why he'd gone into the Rangers after boot camp. He wanted to prove that he was one of the best. The Rangers lead the way after all.

"You look so serious here," she said as she turned the picture to face him.

"Well you can't smile in those; you'd never live it down. We're supposed to look tough and a smile kind of ruins that effect." Brennan set the picture down and looked at Booth as he sat down next to her. He leaned in, kissing her briefly on the lips before trailing down onto her neck. She closed her eyes and tilted her head to allow him better access as he sucked gently on the flesh there.

"Why aren't you and your father on good terms?" Booth stopped what he was doing and looked at her.

"You want to discuss this now?"

"Yes. I don't understand. You always speak so highly of your father, yet it seems like you haven't really spoken to him in years."

"That's because I haven't."

"Why?"

"You know Bones, I really don't want to discuss this right now."

"Why not? It seems as good a time as any. You're always trying to get me to open up about my feelings for my father, and yet you refuse to speak about your relationships."

"Look, we're just not on good terms okay? That's it."

"I don't believe you. I think this has to do with your gambling problem." Booth looked at her frank expression angrily. He didn't want to talk about it. He stood up and moved away from her, running a hand through her short hair.

"I'm not discussing this tonight, so if you'll excuse me, I'm going to bed." With that, he left her alone in the room. Brennan stood up to follow him, but decided against it. If he was going to be a stubborn ass, then let him. She collapsed backwards onto the bed and let out a breath of air. A moment later, Isabella came in carrying a towel and washcloth.

"There's a shower in the bathroom down the hall. If you need anything else, just let me know, all right?"

"Thank you Isabella."

"No thanks are needed Temperance. I'm just happy to see you and Seeley." Isabella's eyes fell onto the picture of Booth that lay on the bed. She smiled and picked it up. "You know, he's changed so much since this picture was taken."

"Really? How so?" Isabella took a seat next to Temperance as the forensic anthropologist sat up.

"When he was in high school, he was so popular and carefree. That boy could talk anyone into anything, especially Sophie. They were terrors when they got together. But after he left the army, he was…different. I know war changes people, but he had a rough transition."

"I know he still struggles with what he was asked to do. He did it because his government asked him to, but he puts it on himself personally."

"It's taken its toll. He was so angry at the world when he came back. Poor Sophie just couldn't take it; a lot of his anger was addressed toward her."

"Why? They seem so perfect together."

"She thought everything would be like it was. The problem was, he was so lost, and her pushing him just rubbed him the wrong way. She couldn't take it and they just drifted apart." Isabella put the picture back on the nightstand and stood. "You don't know how much it means to me that you support Seeley so whole-heartedly. He needs someone like you in his life."

"I think he's been better for me than I have been for him. He always tells me I'm difficult to work with."

"Don't you listen to him. He's just trying to distance himself from getting hurt."

"That's funny. Everyone says that I do the same thing."

"And that is probably why you two are such a good match." Isabella reached out to squeeze Brennan's hand and noticed the ring on her finger. She looked at the unusual emerald design before looking back up at Brennan. "That's such a beautiful ring. Where did you get it?"

"It was my mother's ring. Apparently it's an heirloom, passed from oldest daughter to oldest daughter." Brennan looked down at the ring and fiddled with it for a moment. Isabella smiled, but looked out into space as if remembering something important.

"You know, Thomas' family had a tradition like that. The ring was passed from youngest son to youngest son in lieu of property. When the son became engaged, he gave the ring to his bride-to-be."

"So who has the ring now?"

"I don't know. I had to sell it quite a few years ago. I'd always hoped that it would be passed to whoever Seeley marries, but…" she shrugged sadly and stood up. "Well, sleep tight Temperance."

"Isabella, how old was the ring?"

"It dated back to the Tudor era." Isabella offered out as she left the room. Temperance looked after her for a moment, thinking. For someone to sell such an old heirloom would cause a lot of problems. She thought back to their case in Vegas, and all of the information Booth knew about how the loan sharks took care of business. Anything from the Tudor era was still a rarity, so that ring had to be expensive. With resolve, she got up and headed through the house to find Booth.

She found him upstairs in his room. Earlier, she'd had no time to get a tour of the place. Before speaking, she took some time to look at his former environment. She wasn't sure what she'd expected to find, but his room was not it. Along one wall were several shelves holding trophies from both football and baseball. The walls were a warm red with brown wood trim, with furniture the same color. A worn desk sat underneath a window overlooking the back yard, the bed opposite it.

"What do you want Temperance?" Brennan was somewhat surprised he knew she was there because she hadn't made a sound.

"How much did your mother get for the ring?" She saw him stiffen up at her words. It took him a moment to speak, but when he did, he chose his words carefully.

"How do you know about the ring?"

"Your mother told me about it. I can only assume that she sold such a valuable heirloom to assist you with a gambling debt."

"Don't you dare try to get into the middle of this. This is something between me and my family. It's a family matter, do you understand?" Booth turned, his eyes flashing in anger. Brennan stared at him, her jaw working for a minute before she could speak.

"Well excuse me for caring Booth. I thought you were supposed to try and help the people you love, but apparently I'm wrong." She turned to leave the room, but stopped as Booth began to speak again.

"Temperance…" Something in his voice made her turn around. In his eyes, she could see remorse, surprise and love. He stepped over to her and put his hands on her arms.

"Did you just say…?"

"Yes, I did." He pulled her to him and captured her lips in a kiss. As it broke, they pulled away barely, their foreheads still touching.

"I'm sorry, Temperance. It's just, that ring is a sensitive issue for me. Mom sold it to get money for me to pay off a gambling debt. I just…it's kind of…"

"It's okay, I understand."

"I've been trying to save the money to pay off the debt, and I'm almost there."

"How much?"

"How much do I owe? Fifteen thousand. I have twelve thousand saved up, but I'm not going to give it to my father until I have it all. It's just something I have to do, you know?"

"Let me help you with the remainder. If we're going to make this work between us it's going to need some give and take."

"I can't ask you to do that."

"And you aren't. I'm offering the help. Please take it."

"Okay, I can do that." He kissed her again and closed his eyes as she wrapped her arms around him and put her head on his shoulder. "Thank you."

"You're welcome."


	19. Chapter 19

_A/N: This chapter will contain a Catholic Mass. The intention is not to push viewpoints on anyone, it's in fact given here in a mostly full form in order for Temperance to reflect on the rituals and such that have shaped Booth's life. It's based on the basic precepts, but with the additional bits of standing, sitting or kneeling present in American Catholic churches. Also, there are many thoughts in this that may seem blasphemous to those who are Christian in general. Please realize, they aren't my thoughts on the issue, but instead are meant to be Brennan's thoughts. They are in no way meant to be offensive, but rather to show her thoughts and viewpoints on Catholicism. Now with that, please enjoy this next chapter of 'Just Friends'._

Temperance twitched her nose as something gentle flicked across it. She swiped at it and rolled over onto her other side, continuing her slumber. That's when the poking started. She frowned, but kept her eyes shut, wondering what on earth could be causing the sensation. The bed shifted until she felt someone sitting down next to her. Ugh, Booth can be so childish, she thought as she opened her eyes intent on glaring at the special agent. Instead, she found herself face to face with a little girl, whose bright, inquisitive gaze was locked firmly on Brennan's face. Temperance let out a startled yelp and she moved backwards, falling off of the bed. The little girl laughed a cute tinkling sound.

"Casey Michaela Booth, get back to the kitchen and leave our guest alone." In the doorway, a stern looking Thomas Booth stood there glaring at his granddaughter.

"I was just trying to wake her up." The little girl looked somewhat contrite, but it definitely didn't reach her eyes. The mischievous sparkle remained there.

"Well she's awake," he responded, then pointed out of the doorway. Casey nodded and left the room.

"I'm sorry about that. She's just a little excited because we don't usually have company staying over."

"No, it's okay. I just thought that it was Seeley pestering me. I got startled when it wasn't him." Brennan stood, her cheeks tinged a little pink as she untangled herself from the covers and put them back on the bed.

"Everyone's having breakfast before Mass. Will you be joining us?"

"For breakfast or Mass?"

"Church. We go every Sunday as a family, Nonna included."

"I don't know…" she hedged a little. Thomas leaned against the doorway, his hands in the pockets of his pants, and again Brennan was struck by how much he was like Booth.

"You know, I felt the same way when I met Isabella."

"You're not Catholic?"

"No, but I go as a sign of respect for my wife. When we married, I agreed that our kids would be raised Catholic. So, will you go?"

"Do I have time to think about it?"

"Of course, but we'll be leaving in about an hour and a half. Until then, we have breakfast ready." Thomas turned and walked from the room. Brennan sighed and followed. When she got to the kitchen, she was greeted by the sight of Jared's three kids running around, their mother trying to get them to sit down, Booth grabbing the littlest one and plopping them onto a booster seat before ruffling the little boy's hair. He looked so domestic and at home in the setting, that Temperance froze, suddenly fearful that he expected this kind of life from her. She could hear blood rushing in her ears, and swayed a little. Booth turned to her, a smile on his face until he saw her swaying slightly. He got up from his chair and got to her. He had her by the waist with one arm, and pushed hair from her face with the other.

"Hey, Temperance, are you okay?" At the concern in his voice she nodded, but Booth didn't believe her for a second. He led her to another room and looked over her to make sure she really was okay. "Now, what happened?"

"Nothing, it's nothing really…"

"Stop that. Now something's wrong and I want to know what it is so I can help fix it."

"I don't need fixing."

"I never said that you did. I can see something's wrong, do you feel okay? What is it?" Booth led her to the stairs to the second floor and sat down, pulling her down next to him.

"I'm okay, really. Stop worrying about me." Booth narrowed his eyes at her, trying to figure out what would be bothering her. Finally his mind lit upon something and he sighed, shaking his head.

"Bones, you know that I wouldn't want to change you in anyway, right? I wouldn't try to push you or force you into anything that made you uncomfortable."

"I'm just not what you've been looking for…"

"How do you know that? Do you think that the only things that matter to me are getting married and having more kids? We've had this discussion before if you recall. I'm fine with just Parker, okay? And as for marriage, I told you. The next time I ask someone will be when I'm sure they'll say yes. You're all I'm looking for, okay?" He pulled her toward his body and placed a gentle kiss to her temple. As he held her in his arms, his head resting gently against hers, he was aware that his father was watching them intently.

"It's about time to get ready. Temperance, have you made up your mind yet?" Temperance looked up at Booth's father and gave a slight nod.

"I'll be going with you." Thomas gave a nod and left the two of them alone. Booth looked at her with an arched eyebrow.

"What was that about?"

"Oh, your father just wanted to know if I'll be joining you at Mass." Booth grinned at her and planted a kiss to her lips. When he pulled away, he looked over her one more time.

"So are you…"

"I'm fine, don't worry." She smiled back at him and stood to grab a quick bite before she got ready to go.

XxXxX

Brennan stood in the pew in between Booth and his father. She twitched in discomfort until she felt Booth grab hold of one of her hands. Quickly she glanced over at him, and felt him give her hand a little squeeze. The congregation was following a song being led from the front of the church, and as it ended, the priest and ministers made their way to the altar, genuflecting before making their way to their seats. Temperance couldn't help but be interested in the ritualistic nature of the service.

"In the name of the Father, and of the Son, and of the Holy Spirit," the priest stated, crossing himself as did the entire congregation. Temperance hadn't been to a Mass with Booth as of yet. She'd been with him when he'd prayed, but never during an actual service, and she hoped to learn a little more about how his religious beliefs formed his moral code. "The Lord be with you."

"And also with you," the entire congregation responded.

"Dear friends, this water will be used to remind us of our baptism. Let us ask God to bless it, and to keep us faithful to the Spirit he has given us." The priest moved to another area near the altar to a basin with water. There were questions she wanted to ask, but knew that this wasn't the time to ask them. Normally, she would have, but because she was with Booth's family, she was refraining from comment. "Lord God almighty, creator of all life, of body and soul, we ask you to bless this water: as we use it in faith forgive our sins and save us from all illness and the power of evil. Lord, in your mercy give us living water, always springing up as a fountain of salvation: free us, body and soul, from every danger, and admit us to your presence in purity of heart. Grant this through Christ our Lord."

"Amen." Again, the entire congregation answered together. The priest moved up through the pews, sprinkling water as a song was sung. The rituals of the mass could be traced back to the religious rituals of the lands the religion was introduced to. It was amazing how well the original cult of Christianity had eventually spread into one of the most prevalent religions in the world. Brennan wondered if Booth realized how the rites for the Mass had formed. A small smile crept to her lips as she thought of what his response to her would be if she brought it up. Rather than listen and think about the logic, he'd get huffy and accuse her of all manner of evil thought, probably threaten her with a lightning strike.

"May almighty God cleanse us of our sins, and through the Eucharist we celebrate make us worthy to sit at his table in his heavenly kingdom."

"Amen." Temperance looked back toward the altar, expecting the priest to begin a reading or teaching, so when the congregation began to speak as a whole, it surprised her. "Glory to God in the highest, and peace to his people on earth. Lord God, heavenly King, almighty God and Father, we worship you, we give you thanks, we praise you for your glory. Lord Jesus Christ, only Son of the Father, Lord God, Lamb of God,  
you take away the sin of the world: have mercy on us; you are seated at the right hand of the Father: receive our prayer. For you alone are the Holy One, you alone are the Lord,  
You alone are the Most High, Jesus Christ, with the Holy Spirit, in the glory of God the Father. Amen."

"Let us pray…" the priest began as he began a prayer. All heads bowed as he began to speak. Brennan decided to take a moment to look around until she felt Booth's hand tighten on her own. She glanced at him briefly and he gave a small shake of his head letting her know that now was not the time for curiosity. She had a healthy respect for the beliefs of others, even if she didn't follow them herself, and the anthropologist in her was fascinated by the lead and follow nature of the service. Many native tribes in South America and Mexico held this sort of back and forth participation, often with one man leading them through the ritualistic rites.

"Amen." The response from the congregation brought her back to the present, and she noted with some relief that everyone was finally sitting down. The priest was also in his seat as another man stood. He approached a lectern and opened up a bible.

"A reading from Isaiah. Listen to me, O coastlands, and hearken, you peoples from afar. The LORD called me from the womb; from the body of my mother he named my name…" Temperance began to look around the church as the passages were read. She glanced around at the stained glass windows and at the cross at the head of the church. For a religion that proclaimed that there be no false idols, they certainly liked to create images of their God. Thomas caught her looking around as Booth kept his gaze forward following the reading.

"Are you curious about anything Temperance," Thomas leaned in to ask her quietly. She glanced at Booth before answering him just as softly.

"What are the images in each window supposed to represent?"

"The fourteen stations of the cross. They depict the passion of the Christ."

"Why have them in here?" Booth glanced at her briefly as the reading transitioned to a psalm. She was looking forward, but he could see how curious she was. He leaned over, his voice almost covered by the singing of the psalm.

"They're to remind us of Christ's sacrifice for us, that he took our sins with him onto the cross."

"How do we know that?"

"Because the gospels say so." She could hear the irritation in his voice as he tried to keep an outward calm. Thomas cracked a small smile at the interaction.

"But the gospels are acknowledged to have been written at least thirty years after the crucifixion and were written toward specific audiences to gain converts to the new cult."

"Bones, please could you for once not do this?"

"I'm just trying to understand, that's all."

"Well could you try to understand later, like when mass has concluded?" Booth felt a small slap to the back of his head. He turned to look at his grandmother, who was glaring at him.

"Gatto, no talking during Mass." Brennan smirked, but decided to keep quiet for the moment. The next reading began, something from Acts. The forensic anthropologist listened to the reading, trying to figure out why the particular verse was chosen for the service. As the reading ended, everyone stood up and chorused the priest with "Alleluia".

"The Lord be with you."

"And also with you."

"A reading from the gospel of Mark."

"Glory to you, oh Lord." Brennan took a quick glance at Booth who was facing forward, his jaw a tight line as he listened to the reading. Rather than ask him the question that was on her mind, she leaned toward Thomas.

"Why are we standing again?"

"Sign of respect for the readings in the Gospels."

"Ah."

"The Gospels hold the words of the Lord in them, so they are the most important part of the Bible." Brennan nodded and stood quietly as the reading came to an end. From the corner of her eye, she could see Booth casting glances at her. She could see he was a bit upset at her constant questions, but was holding in his thoughts at the moment.

"The Gospel of the Lord," the reader concluded, kissing the Bible on the lectern.

"Praise to you Lord Jesus Christ." The congregation again sat. The priest began to speak about the day. It seemed to be a celebration of the birth of John the Baptist. Brennan shook her head as she listened. There was no way of knowing when the man was born, not this far into the present at any rate. It was the same with the birth of Jesus. All evidence showed that he was born in the springtime, yet his birth was celebrated in December. The reason of course was to help with converting the Roman population, who already celebrated Saturnalia and the birth of Mithra, the sun god. What better way to celebrate the Risen Son than on a celebration for the Risen Sun? Tempe suppressed a smile knowing exactly how Booth would react to that. She'd seen his reaction a few years ago at Christmas when she'd tried to discuss beliefs. That hadn't turned out well.

She was startled out of her thoughts again as Booth pulled her to her feet as the congregation stood yet again. There was a reason that Mass was often jokingly referred to as the Catholic calisthenics.

"We believe in one God, the Father, the Almighty, maker of heaven and earth, of all that is seen and unseen. We believe in one Lord, Jesus Christ, the only Son of God, eternally begotten of the Father, God from God, Light from Light, true God from true God, begotten, not made, one in Being with the Father. Through him all things were made. For us men and for our salvation he came down from heaven: by the power of the Holy Spirit he was born of the Virgin Mary, and became man. For our sake he was crucified under Pontius Pilate; he suffered, died, and was buried. On the third day he rose again in fulfillment of the Scriptures; he ascended into heaven and is seated at the right hand of the Father. He will come again in glory to judge the living and the dead, and his kingdom will have no end. We believe in the Holy Spirit, the Lord, the giver of life, who proceeds from the Father and the Son. With the Father and the Son he is worshipped and glorified. He has spoken through the Prophets. We believe in one holy catholic and apostolic Church. We acknowledge one baptism for the forgiveness of sins. We look for the resurrection of the dead, and the life of the world to come. Amen."

"Let us pray…" again, the priest began on a prayer, and after each bit, the congregation would follow with a "Lord, hear our prayer." Again, she was struck by the whole ritualistic feel of the service. There were such strict mores to the religion; a construct she believed was what Booth needed when he came back from the war. She knew now how much it had affected him, with the little that he had opened up about. A religion with such a strict structure would have been good for him. It would have given him a control that he'd thought he lost, especially with his gambling problem and his feelings of guilt. What was it she'd heard several times…Catholic guilt? She gave a small squeeze to his hand, and when she felt him shift to look at her, she let her understanding shine through. He returned the squeeze, and after the last chorus, they again sat down. The priest began to prepare the Eucharist, and Temperance watched in fascination. This was one part of the whole ritual she had yet to understand. Catholics believe in something called transubstantiation, or the belief that the Eucharist truly is the body and blood of Christ. The religion has been called a cult of vampires, but it seemed to be more a cult of cannibals. If one was truly feeding on the body and the blood of the Christ, then it was a practice of cannibalism.

"Blessed are you, Lord, God of all creation. Through your goodness we have this bread to offer, which earth has given and human hands have made. It will become for us the bread of life."

"Blessed be God forever." Temperance watched as the Priest washed his hands, and then noted that again everyone was standing.

"Pray, my brothers and sisters, that our sacrifice may be acceptable to God, the almighty Father."

"May the Lord accept the sacrifice at your hands, for the praise and glory of his name, for our good, and the good of all his Church." The priest began to pray over the Eucharist. The prayer finished, and there were more call and respond sections. After what even she knew was the Lord's Prayer, there was a brief moment of greeting amongst the parishioners as they hugged or shook hands.

"What do you think so far," Thomas asked her as the greeting continued.

"It's quite fascinating. I think I'm beginning to understand a little of why this is so important to Seeley."

"Well, if you have any questions later, just ask and I'll be happy to answer."

"Thank you," she replied and turned forward as the breaking of the bread commenced.

"Lamb of God, you take away the sins of the world: have mercy on us. Lamb of God, you take away the sins of the world: have mercy on us. Lamb of God, you take away the sins of the world: grant us peace." The call was said by all as the priest broke the bread. Once done, everyone knelt down in the pews.

"This is the Lamb of God who takes away the sins of the world. Happy are those who are called to his supper," the priest intoned.

"Lord, I am not worthy to receive you, but only say the word and I shall be healed." The parishioners stood and beginning from the front of the church began to line up to receive communion. A song was playing, and Thomas again leaned in toward Temperance.

"You aren't Catholic, so you can't take communion. However if you'd like, you can be blessed."

"What do you mean?"

"You can go to the front, and cross your arms. It let's the communion minister know you won't be taking the Eucharist. They'll instead offer you a blessing." Brennan thought about it for a minute. It seemed trite to accept a blessing when she didn't even believe in God, but this was something she knew was important to Booth. As their aisle began to move forward, she did as well.

"What are you doing," Booth leaned in to ask her as they made their way forward. She glanced back at him for just a moment.

"I'm going to be blessed."

"Why?"

"Because."

"Why?"

"It's important." She left it at that. As she approached the altar, she did as Thomas had told her and crossed her arms in front of her. The minister made a small cross motion on her forehead, saying the words, "The Lord be with you." As he finished, she followed Thomas back to their pew.

"And what do you think about the service?" he asked when they finally returned to their previous spot.

"It's fascinating, really. There's a ritualistic quality to it that I find interesting."

"It took me some time to get used to it, but it's part of me now."

"And you never decided to convert?"

"No. I never saw a need. Isabella only asked that I go. I let her raise the boys in the church like she wanted. Converting is a big thing and I suppose I could have done it, but…" the older man shrugged and returned his gaze forward. Communion was finished and the priest was offering a closing prayer.

"May almighty God bless you, the Father, the Son, and the Holy Spirit."

"Amen."

"Go in peace to love and serve the Lord."

"Thanks be to God." As a closing song began, the church began to empty. Thomas, Isabelle and the family waited while it thinned out a little.

"Seeley, will you be joining us for lunch?" Isabelle looked at her son curiously.

"Same place as before?"

"Of course."

"I suppose. We'll have to go to the hotel to change though."

"That's fine. You can meet us there."

"Sounds good. We'll see you in about two hours then."

"Okay, until then…" Isabella turned to Temperance. "It was so lovely of you to join us this morning."

"Of course," Brennan replied, surprised again when she received a hug from Booth's mother. She wasn't sure what she'd expected when she'd invited Booth to join her on her book tour, but this was turning out to be so much more.

_AN: Okay, thanks for hanging in there for this. I know it was a bit hard to get through, but I felt it was really important. They will finally get their private time, but I need at least one more chapter for that, so please stick with me on this. I just couldn't see them having sex just after church. There's just something wrong about that. Before hand fine, but not right after. Anyway, again, thanks for sticking with me, and I promise what's coming will be very interesting._


	20. Chapter 20

_AN: Okay, something much lighter after the last chapter. This puppy is almost done, which is good in a way because I have so much other unfinished work. I hope you like this chapter and the one or two left. There is some unfinished business that will be taken care of, and some that you'll have to wait and see if I do anything with…because I am planning a follow-up. Anyway, I hope you enjoy the fluffiness and smut. I know you guys have been patiently waiting for it, so here you go. _

Temperance sat on a bench by a picnic table as she watched the Booth children run around like maniacs. She understood why the family had made a tradition of going to the park after church. It allowed the kids a chance to expel all of their pent up energy. She felt someone slide onto the bench next to her and looked over with a smile at Seeley.

"Are you enjoying yourself?" He brushed a loose strand of hair behind her ear and smiled at her.

"Actually I am."

"Please tell me you aren't analyzing my family like they're some tribe in the Amazon."

"No, of course I'm not. It's just that I'm not used to seeing interaction like this. It's nice."

"I'm glad you think so, Bones." He leaned in to give her a kiss. She gladly met him, sighing as he pulled her up against his chest. One of his hands trailed up her back to the edge of her tee-shirt before he broke away. It was a fraction of a second before she realized what he'd done. With a gasp, she stood up, trying to shake the ice cube out of her shirt.

"Seeley Booth you are so dead," she yelled as he took off running. She followed behind him, close on his heels, laughing as she closed in. From a nearby table, his parents watched the scene in awe. It had been so long since they'd seen their son so carefree. Isabella gave a small squeeze to her husband's shoulder as they watched the pair laughing.

"Why exactly did you make them sleep separately Thomas? He's a grown man, it's not like it was him and Sophie in high school." Thomas looked up at his wife with one eyebrow raised. He could see her watching the couple almost wistfully.

"The boy never respected the rules when he was younger. I just wanted to see if he'd really changed, that's all. You know as well as I that he still used to sneak around with Sophie all the time."

"I know, but you can see he's different. He's not angry anymore." She smiled as Temperance finally caught Seeley, knocking him to the ground. Booth wrapped his arms around the anthropologist and kissed her soundly on the lips before letting her go. "He was never like that with Rebecca."

"No, he wasn't," Thomas agreed before offering a gentle squeeze to his wife's hand. She leaned down and kissed him on the cheek before moving off to help Jared's wife with the little kids.

Booth and Temperance, for their part weren't aware that they were being observed by most of the family. Booth helped Temperance up from the grass, kissing her again before dragging her to a nearby playground.

"Booth, what are you doing," she gasped as she followed along behind him.

"We are going to have some fun."

"No, this is a public place." Booth looked at Temperance in confusion before bursting out laughing.

"I wasn't talking about that. Get your mind out of the gutter, Bones. We're going on the teeter totter."

"Teeter totter?"

"Yeah, you know, a seesaw. Come on." He tugged on her hand and with a sigh, she continued behind him. Once he had Brennan situated, he ran to the other end of the seesaw and pushed sown so he could sit on it. "Ready Bones?"

"I suppose," she said before flying up into the air as Booth forced the teeter totter down. She laughed. It had been so long since she'd played like this…too long. Angela was right, there really was nothing like playtime as a child. Forget organic chemistry class, this was fun.

Booth watched her, a smile on his face as she closed her eyes and enjoyed the feeling of the rise and fall in the air as they both alternated on the child's plaything. After a while, Booth smirked as an idea struck him.

"Hey Bones…"

"Yeah?" She looked at him as he stopped the momentum of the teeter totter, leaving her in the air.

"Would you say I'm the best looking Special Agent you've ever seen?"

"That I've ever seen? I suppose so. Come on Booth, get moving."

"What about in the world? Do you think I'm the best looking agent in the world?"

"Having not seen everyone I wouldn't be able to say, now would I?"

"Come on, say it." He looked up at her, watching in amusement as she got more frustrated.

"Let me down Booth." 

"Not until you say it."

"Say what?"

"That I'm the best looking agent in the world."

"No. That's just childish."

"And playing on a seesaw isn't?"

"I'm not saying it." She folded her arms as she continued to dangle in the air. Booth shook his head at her stubbornness.

"Okay, but I can sit around her all day if I have to." To illustrate his point, he pulled out his cell phone and fiddled with it until he pulled up a game.

"Damn it Booth, let me down."

"Say it." He turned back to the game on his phone. He listened to her huffing, and realized he was going to pay for this later. For now though, he was going to enjoy it. After a couple of minutes, she huffed again and muttered something. "I'm sorry, what was that?"

"You're the best looking agent in the world." Booth grinned at her cheekily and pushed off the ground, sending her back to earth.

"See, was that so hard?" Brennan touched down on the ground and immediately got off the teeter totter, sending Booth crashing back down. As he hit, he groaned. That landing was going to leave a mark. He stood, rubbing his backside. "That wasn't very nice you know."

"Neither was leaving me hanging. That was so immature." She smacked his arm when he caught up with her again.

"We're in a park, it's okay to be a little immature. You've got to live a little, you know?" Booth wrapped his arms around her waist and looked her in the eye. Brennan placed her hands on his chest and smiled slightly.

"Thank you."

"For what?"

"This, even if you were mean to me. I haven't played like that in a long time." She offered him a small kiss before heading back to where his parents were sitting. Isabella smiled at her. Booth was called over to where his brother and cousins were tossing around a football. He offered Brennan a wink before running off.

"I haven't seen him that carefree in years," Isabella told her as Brennan grabbed something to drink. "You're good for him."

"Thank you. We never actually planned on being in a relationship like this…it just happened."

"It was meant to happen I think. God works in mysterious ways."

"That sounds like something Booth would say," Temperance smiled and turned to watch him. She noticed that some of the younger cousins, those that were teenagers seemed a bit wary around Booth. It didn't make sense to her. Everyone else seemed so at ease with him, all except those few younger ones.

"Seeley, when he came back from war was so moody and angry. He wouldn't go around the young kids, and they were a bit scared of him. I think seeing him like this is a bit…"

"I understand. It makes sense if that was the contact that they had with him."

"Will you be staying with us this evening?"

"No, I think we'll be at the hotel, just to have some time to ourselves."

"You'll stop by again before you head back to Washington, right?"

"Yes, we will. We have some things to clear up before we leave, so once that's taken care of, we'll see you."

"Wonderful. I'll expect you for lunch then."

XxXxX

Brennan flopped down on the bed of the hotel room and closed her eyes. The day had been long and wearing. The quiet of the hotel room was welcome after the activity in the park. She felt the mattress depress next to her as Booth joined her. She expected him to wrap his arms around her and haul her up against his body, but instead, he pushed up the hem of her tee-shirt. The next sensation was that of his lips on her abdomen as he placed small kisses all over her skin. She reached out and placed her hands in his hair, stroking it as he moved farther up her torso. He gently touched her skin with his tongue, tasting her as he reached her breasts.

Booth brushed his thumbs across her nipples through the material of her bra. She arched up against his touch, encouraging him to continue. He paused long enough to pull her to a sitting position so he could pull off her shirt and bra, freeing her breasts from their lacy encasement. He looked at her for a long moment before lowering his mouth to her rosy peaks.

"Beautiful," he murmured as he closed his lips around her, sucking gently, loving the way her nipple hardened under his ministrations. Brennan whimpered as he took his time, first with one, then the other, only using his mouth to torture her. She wanted to touch him the way he was touching her, make him feel the same way. Slowly, she moved her hands to his chest and gently pushed him away. Brennan pulled off Booth's shirt, running her hands across his muscled chest, pausing to trace scars there. She leaned in and licked his own nipples, smiling slightly at his intake of breath. She peppered kisses along his torso, occasionally flicking out her tongue to taste what was so uniquely Booth.

She trailed kisses up to his neck and swirled her tongue around his Adam's apple. He groaned and closed his eyes as she moved her tongue across his neck and up toward his ear lobe. Brennan grabbed the sensitive bit of flesh in her teeth and sucked on it. Booth had enough of being passive. He rolled them over so she was on her back and pulled away from her.

"Seeley," she began to complain until he popped the button on her jeans. He made quick work of her zipper and pulled the jeans down along with her lacy panties. As he reached her feet, he pulled off her shoes and sock, and then slid off the remaining clothes. He grabbed one of her feet and began to massage it. Brennan closed her eyes and smiled in enjoyment. His skilled hands moved from her foot down her leg, rubbing small circles into the flesh. "Mmmm that feels nice," she sighed as his hands brushed along her core. Before she could anticipate his next move, he moved to the other leg and began the same treatment.

She still couldn't believe how his touch could make her skin feel so on fire. It had never been like that with anyone else before. As he reached her center again, he lowered his head and sucked on the moist flesh there. Her hips came off the bed at the sensation, and a moan escaped as she dropped her head back farther. Brennan put her hands in his hair and gripped it tightly as he continued swirling and darting his tongue over her, making her whimper and want more.

Just when she didn't think she could take anymore, she felt him move away. She looked up to see him finish undressing and fish something out of his suitcase. She smiled as he came back toward her, ripping open the condom wrapper. Before he could place the protection onto himself, she wrapped a hand around him, stroking up and down, before holding out her free hand. Booth groaned, handing over the object and watched as she rolled it over his length. Once it was on, Brennan put her arms around his neck and pulled him down over her until he was settled, then gasped as he slid inside of her. He paused for a moment to enjoy the feeling and looked in his eyes.

"I've missed you." She smiled as he pulled most of the way back and then thrust in again. He set a slow pace, both holding each other's gaze as they met each other, her hips meeting his every time.

"I've missed you too," he ground out, the sensations rapidly building to an explosion as he picked up the pace. Booth closed his eyes, so close to losing it as he felt Brennan still beneath him. Confused, he looked down at her. "Baby?"

"Keep your eyes open. I want you to see when we come." The words had a greater effect than she thought as he immediately began to pound harder. She met his ardor, never once losing his gaze. As she tipped over the edge and began to contract around him, she fought to hold his gaze. They shook in each others arms, the experience made more intense by the emotions swirling in the other's eyes. Finally as the waves calmed, Brennan leaned up slightly and caught his lips in a gentle kiss. "I love you so much Seeley Booth." She wrapped her arms around his shoulders and pulled her to him, holding him close. As he moved to pull out, she tightened her grip.

"Babe, I've got to…"

"I know, just a minute longer, please." He looked down at her and dropped a kiss onto her nose.

"I love you too." Brennan smiled at him and closed her eyes. When this whole thing started as a romp in that motel room, she never thought that they'd be here, professing their feelings to each other. It felt, good and liberating in a way she never thought possible.

Booth moved away again, and this time she let him, watching as he headed for the bathroom. Who would have thought he would stick with her as long as he had? Now he was hers as much as she was his. The idea of ownership of another person hadn't occurred to her before. It was always just two people enjoying another's company. Maybe that's what he meant when he thought of marriage. It wasn't so much ownership of another as ownership together. Maybe it was each person claiming to the world that there was someone dear enough to never let go of.

Brennan closed her eyes and yawned as Seeley emerged from the bathroom and lay down next to her. He wrapped his arms around her, hauling her into his body and placed a small kiss to her hair. Content, she snuggled up to him, running a finger along his strong forearm.

"Do you think it will always be like this," she murmured.

"No. I think it can only get better."


	21. Chapter 21

Booth sat awake as he looked down at Brennan as she slept. Sunlight filtered into the room, its early morning rays caressing her skin making her glow. He reached down and gently ran his fingers along her back, craving the feel of her. She shifted slightly and opened her eyes to look at him. A smile broke out when she looked up into his eyes.

"Good morning. Have you been up long?" Booth shook his head before leaning down to capture her lips with his.

"You are so perfect, Temperance."

"I'm anything but."

"How about this then, you're perfect for me. What we have is amazing." As Brennan rolled onto her back, Booth moved in over her and kissed her again, savoring the feel of her bare skin against his own. Brennan wrapped her arms around his neck pulling him closer as their tongues met, rubbing sensually against each other. Booth trailed kisses down her jaw line to her throat, sucking gently at the cord there. As Brennan moved her head to the side to give him better access, her cell phone rang. "Don't answer it," Booth gasped, pulling himself from her for a moment.

"I have to, it's my agent."

"Can't she just leave a message?"

"Booth…"

"Okay, fine. I'll be in the shower if you want to join me," he grumbled as he rolled away from her and headed for the bathroom. She sighed as she reached for her phone.

"Brennan."

"Temperance, it's Rosemarie. Listen, I know that I only had some book signings scheduled, but something fabulous has come up for you to do before you head home."

"And what would that be?"

"A television interview with Good Morning Pittsburgh. You're scheduled on at ten thirty. Can you make it?"

"I suppose. I just have to make a stop at the bank before hand."

"Wonderful. I'll call and confirm. See you there."

"Sure, I'll see you there." Brennan closed her phone and sighed. This was not how she'd planned to spend the rest of her time in Pittsburgh. She'd intended on being with Booth, stopping by his parent's house once more and then head home. Now that was obviously changed. With a sigh, she set down the phone and made her way to the bathroom. She could hear Booth grumbling in the shower and gave a little chuckle. She didn't blame him for being upset about the interruption, after the last minute interview she wished she hadn't answered as well.

"You coming in or not," Booth asked over the spray of the water. Brennan grinned a bit and climbed in with him. She watched the water stream over his body, forming little rivulets down his muscular body, caressing his skin on its track to the ground. With a brief smile, she ran her hands over his muscular chest, admiring the way his muscles jumped at the contact.

"Sorry about that," she murmured as he brought his arms around her. For a moment, she wanted nothing more than to stand in his embrace like this.

"What did your agent want," he whispered against her, the vibrations sending a thrill through her body. With that, she pulled away from him, grabbing soap and a wash cloth. She soaped up the piece of cloth before speaking again and ran it over his chest in small circles.

"She set up a television interview for me this morning. I couldn't say no. The publicity is why I'm here in the first place."

"I understand. I'd just hoped we could have had the morning to ourselves."

"Well look at it this way, you'll have the chance to visit with your parents, just the three of you. That's something you haven't done in a while."

"No, I know, it's just…I wanted to spend the time with you." Brennan looked up at him and had to laugh at the pouty look on his face. She shook her head and leaned up to kiss him on the tip of his nose.

"We'll have plenty of time for that. Now, we have to hurry because we still need to get to the bank before I go to that interview."

XxXxX

Booth walked into his parent's house, fiddling nervously with an envelope. His mother poked her head from the kitchen to see who was there, and beamed when she saw her son.

"Seeley is it just you? Where's Temperance?" She came out and hugged him before leading him to the kitchen table.

"She had an interview to do. She'll be by later. Hey mom, is dad here?"

"He's in the garage working on a car I think. Did you need to talk to him?"

"Yeah I have something for him." He held up the envelope and waved it slightly before putting it on the table.

"What is that dear?"

"Just some…unfinished business. So, what do you think of Temperance?"

"I think she's wonderful. I can see how much she loves you." Isabella brought him a glass of milk and sat down with him. "She's done so much good for you, I can tell."

"She's pretty great," he answered with a smile. "I don't know what I'd do without her."

"Are you two planning to…?" Isabella let the sentence hang there. She didn't want to pry, but was curious at the level of commitment the two had.

"Planning to what, get married? Have children? No. Temperance doesn't want either of those things. Plus this is still pretty new."

"Haven't you always wanted those things?"

"Yes, but I want her more." He offered a small smile before picking up the envelope and fiddling with it. "You said dad was in the garage?"

"Yes." Booth finished off his glass of milk and stood, taking the envelope with him. He gave his mother a quick kiss on the cheek. He walked through the house to the garage and opened the door hesitantly. He really didn't want to talk with his father, but this was something he had to do.

Thomas was under a vintage caddy, working on something. When he heard the door to the garage open, he slid out from underneath and wiped his hands off on an old rag. He looked up, surprised to see his youngest son standing there. He looked over his son, taking in his casual appearance.

"You here to get your hands dirty?"

"Among other things."

"Good, you can hand me that wrench." Thomas pointed to the tool he wanted before starting to slide back under the car.

"Wait, before you do that, I have something for you." Booth held out the envelope, waiting for his father to take the envelope.

"What's that?"

"Just take it, please?" Thomas stood up, body creaking before taking the envelope and looking inside. "It's the ten thousand I owe you."

"Seeley, I can't take this." He tried to hand back the envelope, but Booth wouldn't take it.

"You and mom put up with a lot when it came to me, and I have to pay you back for that. It was wrong of me to have you bail me out all those years ago."

"Son, it was never about the money. I would always have helped you out. It was how you went about getting the money that I'm so disappointed in." Again, Thomas tried to hand the money back. Booth stood his ground, refusing to take it back.

"Dad, this is part of my recovery. I've been saving for years to get this money together. I need you to take it. Please." Booth locked eyes with his father, neither wanting to back down. Thomas searched his son's expression and was impressed with what he saw. Seeley was completely serious about this. It wasn't to appease his parents; it was to part of his redemption. Thomas folded the envelope in half, put it in his back pocket, and slid back under the car.

"Hand me that wrench, would you?" Thomas held out his hand for the wrench he pointed out earlier, and smiled when Booth placed it in his hand. The pair worked together virtually in silence, though neither needed to speak even when they moved to under the hood.

"Hey dad, when you left Vietnam, did you, uh, have problems adjusting?" Booth fidgeted with a tool as the pair continued working on the old car. Thomas paused in his work as he contemplated his son's words.

"I guess I was lucky being a pilot. I didn't see a lot of damage up close. I knew that I was doing what Uncle Sam told me to, but it didn't really sink in."

"It's strange, you know? I saw a lot of things…experienced a lot when I was out there." Booth shifted his weight on his feet, remembering the beatings he'd received in the Middle East.

"You seem to have adjusted well."

"That's just it, dad. I don't talk about it. I don't…it's all still there, in the background." Booth ran a hand through his hair and sighed. This talk was hard, and he wished that his Bones was with him for it. "The gambling was a way of…I missed the adrenaline rush of battle, the chaos."

"I don't understand." Thomas stopped his work to look at his son. He could see that whatever he had to say was important, and gave him his undivided attention.

"When I used to listen to you and Grandpa Booth talk about your time in the army, I used to want that experience and that glory for myself. I knew I wasn't going to be some big, important doctor like Jared, but I needed to find something I was good at."

"You never needed to be like Jared, or anyone for that matter."

"I know that, but I couldn't help but feel that way. I wanted to make you proud of me."

"Son, we've always been proud of you. How could you think we weren't?"

"It's just…I just…I joined the army and to prove that I could be the best, went into the Rangers."

"Seeley…"

"No, please let me finish dad. I need to say this. I need for you to understand what happened." Booth began to pace the garage while his dad watched him. "At first, I got a high from the action, but that was what happened at a distance. It was the targets that did me in. Before you didn't know if it was your bullet that brought someone down, but a target…you knew that person died by your hands. It's tough to swallow, you know? I mean I'm doing what the government tells me to, but I'm killing people. How do I reconcile that? Those deaths will always be on my hands." Booth ran his hands over the tattoos on his wrists, and he looked up at his father.

"You know the Bible reconciles murder in the service of your government. Yes, it's a commandment to not kill, but to do so in the service of your country is allowed."

"Well it doesn't make it any easier. When I got back, I just couldn't handle it, you know? I needed that rush again. Gambling gave me that, especially when I won. You start to lose and panic sets in. I never meant to get so out of control, but I knew that if I kept it up, I'd win that money back."

"But you didn't."

"No, I didn't. I can't tell you how sorry I am for what I put you and mom through." Booth looked at his father, his eyes pleading with the older man to understand. Thomas looked at his son for a long time, contemplating everything he'd just heard. He knew his son was stubborn and didn't ever ask for help. In that way, more than anything else, he was different from Jared. Their problems developed about ten years earlier, and he'd never tried to get understanding, or help, or forgiveness. This change could only be attributed to one source. That source was Temperance Brennan.

Booth shifted uncomfortably, waiting for his father to respond. Finally, after what seemed a lifetime, Thomas nodded.

"I know it may not seem like it, but you've always had my forgiveness. You're my son. If you need help, I want to give it. Like I said before, it wasn't the money. You could have been a man about it and come to me instead of forcing that burden on your mother. This was never about money." Booth nodded, but was surprised when his father stood and pulled him into an embrace. "Your mother and I have always been proud of you son. Don't doubt that for a second. Now, you ready to get back to work on this car?" Booth smiled and moved from his father.

"Sure."

Temperance showed up a few hours later, glad to be done with her interview. She hesitated at the front door, unsure if she should knock or just walk in, but was saved the indecision when Isabella opened the door.

"Temperance, how did your interview go?"

"Good I suppose. Where is he?"

"In the garage with his father." Temperance smiled at the older woman and made her way to the garage. She stood in the doorway for a long while, enjoying the sight before her. Booth and his father were dirty, but they were both smiling and laughing with each other. After the encounter at the bookstore, this was something she didn't think she would see.

"Enjoying yourself?" Temperance smiled as Booth turned to look at her. If possible, his face lit up even more than it did before. She walked in to the garage, laughing slightly as Booth wrapped his arms around her and kissed her soundly on the lips. "You are getting me all dirty."

"It comes with the territory."

"You ready to go home?"

"Right now, I'm already home." He grinned at her again and kissed her. It was true. Home is where the heart is, and right now, she had his heart.

AN: Okay so I'm not thrilled with this ending, but there you have it. I hope you've enjoyed the story and maybe, just maybe if anyone is interested, I might have a sequel to this…if anyone is interested that is. Let me know.


End file.
